Black
by xXShadow-KissedXx
Summary: Ellie has only known pain her whole life. She has been in an institution for months. Has the right family came along? Roads get worse for her as she leaves her comfort zone and steps into the real world once again. Tokio Hotel. Bill/Tom Kaulitz
1. Preface :3

**Welcome to my new story: Black. Feel free to check out my other stories on my profile : ) **

**Black**

**Chapter One: **

White. White. That's all I ever see anymore, but I'm not complaining. White gives me a sense of comfort, calm and safety. I know that I'm behind these white padded walls, and I know that nothing can hurt me here. You might be asking is I'm crazy? Insane? Or looking for attention? Well all in all you'd be wrong. Except for the insane part. What would life be if you weren't a little Insane every once in a while? I'm in here for a few good reasons actually, but if you think I'm going to tell you, you'd be wrong. That'd ruin a perfectly good story in the making.

I'm basically a foster child, except that I'm 17 years old, my birthday was last month, October. So one more year to wait out in this stupid institution until I can sign myself out. Don't worry, I didn't go crazy or anything like killing one of my horrid 'parents.' I'm just not… stable. I've been flopping though different homes for as long as I can remember, it's all I've ever known. Until one really crazy family shipped me off to _The London Mental Institution. _That's right, I'm British. Some people find the accent cute, but if I could I'd trade off.

Excuse me for being so rude. My name is Ellie. Ellie Edwards. I'm short as fuck, barely five foot five. I'm not allowed a haircut at this place, so my locks fall in straight waves down my back, stopping above my butt. It's colored a pale blonde, almost white. It may scream _weird, _but we all have that certain thing that puts them at ease, no matter how weird it is. And for me it's the color white. I drown myself in it. I freak out if anything remotely has color on it and I'm somehow wearing it. It makes me dizzy.

My last family I had was months ago, the Roberts family. They treated me so nice, but when Billy, the youngest kid found me slicing my wrist in the bathroom he went screaming to his mom. That's only one of my dumb addictions. I admit it's dumb, but when you've only known pain and abuse for your whole life, you don't really have any other options to go to. Yes, the foster child system is as bad as you've heard about it. Except you occasionally get the nice family. I've only ever had one of those, and I had to go and blow it. Now I'm here and I'm content. I don't want to ever leave my safe haven. Nothing can harm me here.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror that's attached to the wall in my 'cell,' that's what it seems like. I recently got to have a mirror in my room, for my good behavior. The more you follow their directions and rules, the more privileges we got. Basically they treated us more like people. I've been on good behavior for a while now, I get trips outside, and they even let me have my piercing's back. I have my tongue and labret done. I also have my industrial, but they haven't given me that back. Probably since it's a bigger piercing. Not like it matters.

My reflection looks too pale, like my skin almost blends into my white patient scrubs. I don't deny that I'm pretty, because I've had countless boys, and sometimes girls tell me to. I'm not shy with my affection. I know I'm a flirt. Most times my families break me down until I'm nothing, so most times I don't even try. My last school labeled me as a whore? Hardly. It's not like I ever slept with a guy before, I still have my V-card. So they are highly mistaken. Maybe it's the blowjobs and making out that their talking about?

I laugh at my own sick jokes towards myself. My laugh isn't really pretty, its husky and torn sounding from months of barely talking. I only answer when spoken to, no one here has had an interest in being my friend. I'm solely in solitary. But the less people I have to hear complain the better. I am grateful for the silence. It somehow keeps me sane. As long as I keep up the good behavior the faster I can get leveled up some more. That's how I saw things.

The day was coming to a close, as I saw my white curtains darkening with a black hue. I am scared of the dark. But knowing that I'm in my safe place makes me feel somewhat better. I haven't had nightmares in a long time. I didn't dare crawl in bed yet, because Rian was supposed to come and get me for my nightly meds. They were only sleep helpers, what I liked to call them. I knew the exact moment his large hands knocked on the door. When there was no sun left to shine through the cracks.

And there he is. Small knocks before I heard the swipe of his card and the beeps of digits he produced, unlocking my room. He stood at the door, all six- four of him, he was good looking, but that's all he had going for him. His attitude was complete shit. When I didn't budge from the warm and fuzzy spot on my bed his look turned annoyed.

"Now, now Miss Ellie, do I have to drag you out of here? I'm sure Mr. Doctren wouldn't like to have to demote you a few notches. He'd hate that, since you have big news going down tomorrow." Mr. Doctren was the founder of this institution, he was a cheery fat ole man. Who couldn't like cheery fat men? I thought of him as my father, he was the nicest I've ever had talk to me.

I rolled my eyes and popped up from the bed. "What's going on tomorrow for me?" I chirped.

He rolled his eyes with a bit of entertainment in them. He wasn't a complete ass most of the time. "Ole man hasn't told you yet Ell?"

"No, is it important?"

He chuckled. "Well to you it is, but he's specifically told me not to tell you."

"But why did you say anything if he hasn't even told me yet?" I exclaimed.

He found my anger amusing, I already knew. Because my face was genuinely great when I was mad. The medication only allowed me to have a certain expression, so I couldn't really do anything but a bored one. He snorted. "Because I've thought he'd told you already." His accent got in the way of him actually forming a straight sentence. I guess that's what he gets from Being Scottish born then moving here last year. Messes with your voice it does.

I stood with my hands on my hips. I give up.

"Ah, you give up?" He stated. I gave him an unbelievable look. "Don't you give me that look, I know you alright? I've looked after you since you got here." He had a point. His eyes suddenly blocked off any fun, and went back to strictly business. "Arms out mum." He spoke to me. I flipped my arms up, he was inspecting them, to make sure I haven't done anything stupid. "Roll your pants up!" He instructed. And I did what I was told. I was cut free.

"You don't think I'd go loony again do you Ri?" I questioned with a light laughing tone.

He smirked. "I've seen worse cases, they all good one moment, the next they being carried out on stretchers. You do not need to go there." I rolled my eyes as he fastened a piece of rope around my wrists, making sure I wont run. "Don't even get started on the rope mum, it's mandatory for all patients, you know that."

I did.

I followed silently behind Rian, like a poor helpless puppy. He was leading me to my meds, then I could finally get some shut eye. We were last in the line for medicines. When it was my turn they gave me this cool blue liquid, it tasted of berries. When we were done I stopped. "Do I get TV time tonight?" I didn't feel like sleeping quite yet.

Rian shook his head, his shaggy hair falling everywhere. He too was blonde. "No can do. Masters orders that you go back to the dungeon. You need to be at tippy top shape tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "It would be so much easier if you told me what was going on." I sighed. He started to speak but I cut him off. "Yeah I know, _no can do mum._" He had an amused expression as he made sure I was safely in my bed for the long night ahead. Considering it was only eight or so at night. Whatever. I blew air out of my mouth, I didn't know I was holding a breath. "Can you at least tell me if I'm getting more privileges for good behavior?" I was all of a sudden tired. This new medication took its toll faster than those small pills I was normally used to.

He sighed. "There is no winning with you is there?" He shoved some hair out of his face, rubbing along his cheek line. "I guess you could call it a privilege."

That's all I remember before I was out like a light.

XxX

A horrible shaking woke me up the next morning. I usually opened my eyes on my own until Rian came and got me for that days activities. I popped open my eyes and was greeted with the blaring sun. My windows were stripped, leaving nothing to cover the sun up with. Okay then? That is odd. A very happy and smiling nurse greeted me. I immediately had a headache. I disliked happy people when I first woke up, they made me feel self conscience and out of place.

"Well congratulations Sunshine." She said. Her curly red hair bounced free around her tan small frame.

"What are you talking about?" I asked wearily. I had no clue what was going on.

Her face fell. "Doctren didn't tell you?" She said sadly. When I didn't reply, I let her chipper British voice talk me through the process. I was to fix my hair for a big meeting being sat up for me. ""You're getting a…" She clamped her hands over mouth. "Whoops, I almost slipped up." I scowled. I bet she was doing that on purpose. Teasing me for her own fun. I couldn't help it, I was funny to watch get worked up sometimes. So I've been told.

An hour went past. Then two. Then after three I was about to shoot myself. "What's your name?" I snapped at her. I couldn't take her constant bickering. I mean talking. Well her voice was too nasally for me. "Better yet, what are you doing in my room?"

She rolled her eyes. She must have been used to snappy people. "The names Birgett." She sighed dramatically. "And I'm here to watch after you until Doctren comes down to get you." Birgett checked her watch. "Which should be any second."

I rolled my eyes and continued to try to block her out of my mind. She's so annoying…

About another hour later there was a knock on the door, I sat up, my nerves got to me and I felt my back strain a little bit. Better now then later I suppose. I heard the door handle turn and it opened.. What the hell? I could have walked right away from Birgett? I fumed. But the feeling was dulled from that strong medicine. Better yet I could have slept longer… I took a calming breath.

"Ello dear!" Mr. Doctren greeted me. And he was that; a bald fat happy man, who loved to wear suits. He had a ton of shopping bags in his arms. He dumped them in the room. "Birgett, will you pack them up for me?" He said warily, gauging my expression. I felt completely out of the loop here. "Come with me dear." He grabbed my arm and took me swiftly away from my comfort zone. "Were deathly late." He stated worriedly.

I was gasping for air, for a big guy he could run fast. "What are we late for?"

He stopped us right outside of his office. "I've found the perfect one for you Ellie!" He exclaimed to he happily.

I stood there dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" I said.

"A family silly! I've found the perfect family for you!"

I Think I just died a little bit…

I didn't want to leave my safe place.

I surrounded my thoughts in a barrier of white as he slowly opened the door…

**What do you guys think? :] Keep or no? It'll get better I promise!**

**REVIEW :3**


	2. Adrian and Ian

**Reviewers: Sakura Kiryuu, XxMyHedleyRomancexX, NoraMermaid :3**

**Black**

**Chapter Two: Adrian & Ian**

I didn't want this, I realized. I realized this a long time ago, sitting alone in my padded white room. I didn't ever want to go to another foster family ever again. Every single one of them has tortured me so far, in almost every way possible. I used to have nightmares before the institution, I have all that fancy medicine to keep me in check now. If they took me away from all this, my mind wouldn't be foggy anymore, I'd be forced to remember. I hated my past, hell, I hated my future. Why couldn't I stay here? That's why I've been on good behavior, so they wouldn't make me leave if they got to sick of me.

I had a sickening feeling that I was getting out of here _because _I was on good behavior.

Sitting down in the chair next to Doctren's desk, I felt the heavy gaze of the visitors eyes boring into my skin, but I refused to look up. Refused to be okay about any of this bullshit. I was almost legal, didn't that mean anything? Apparently not. All of a sudden I felt weary on my appearance. I was wearing patient scrubs, and white tennis shoes, my hair was in a mid hanging bun, no way was I letting my long hair fall free. I nervously swept my bangs aside.

I crossed my feet at the ankle, slouching a bit in my chair. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I hated sitting in hard chairs, they made me feel so uncomfortable. Doctren seemed to notice my dilemma, already knowing my hatred for these kinds of chairs. He cleared his throat and started talking business.

"As you know I'm, Phillip Doctren," He paused to lean across his desk to shake the waiting families hands. "And she is who you signed up to take into your home, Ellie Edwards." I finally glanced up at the family sitting before me.

They seemed innocent enough, but you should never judge a book by it's cover. One by one they introduced themselves. The mom I'm assuming went first, she seemed like she was nervous, and when the adult is off, I immediately feel all sorts of wrong. "Hello dear," As she spoke, I soon realized she had an American accent. I've never been anywhere outside of England. "I'm Trish." She didn't attempt at a handshake. She had her platinum blonde hair in a short bob.

"Kurt." Said the father, short and sickly sweet. He was an odd older man, with a bushy dark mustache. He must very well be American, because mustache's were not common over here.

"Hi, I'm Adrian." Said a very cute teenage boy. He had an accent I couldn't place. German maybe. I was not crushing on him, especially since we were about to be practically related. Plus, my rules apply here: _Never _get attached. Adrian had a little longer than shoulder length hair, it was a pretty black, and a smirk to go with it when he realized I was checking him out. I quickly averted my eyes. There was a vague familiarity about his facial features. I was too medicated to try to figure it out.

A small little blur clung onto my thigh and I looked down and smiled. A little boy was trying to crawl into my lap, and he was actually the only one that looked even remotely close to his parents, he had blonde hair like his mothers, so I guess her hair was real? I wanted to laugh at myself. I picked up the little boy and soundlessly placed him in my lap.

"Why hello there," I spoke quietly to him. If I was going to be taken away regardless, I might as well go with a good vibe to me. I didn't want to be hated by my new family. Maybe they were the one? They perfect happy, nice family? I could only hope. "What's your name?" I asked sweetly.

He blushed and buried his face in my chest, I swear I think that was the cutest thing I've ever seen. He mumbled something incoherently.

"That's Ian." Trish piped up from where she sat with her hands clasped in her lap. "He doesn't really take to strangers, so count yourself lucky." She faintly smiled.

"Why ello there Ian." I said, as I pulled him away to get a better look at his cute chubby baby face. He looked like he could be three or four years old.

"Mommy!" Squealed Ian playfully, laughing and looking back at his mom.

"Yes sweetheart?" She said in a baby voice, then cleared her throat, embarrassed.

"Can we keep her? I love how she talks! It sounds so pwetty!" He yelled.

Doctren spoke up just then. "I'm glad you guys are making good company, but if we want to get you guy son your scheduled plane back home then you'll have to fill out the paper work quickly chaps." He said in an amusing tone.

Ian gave a laugh, knowing that I was going home with him. "But first," Kurt talked. "What are some qualities you have? Any annoying habits? I'm signing for a 17 year old not a seven year old." He seemed irritated with kids. So I guess I had to be good and quiet and we wouldn't have any problems.

I had to think about that for a second too. What did I like to do? "I really like to read." I said quietly. "And sleep. I don't really know." I balanced a laughing Ian in my lap. I'm guessing my voice sent him in hysterics. This was going to be fun.

Kurt had a weird glint in his eye, but he didn't press the matter any further. They took the papers and singed off. I had no idea how this process went, no matter how many times I've had to sit through it. It was always confusing to me, and I always tuned it out. Every time those damn papers were signed, I felt as if a part of me was ripping apart. One step farther from my real parents.

I knew that my dad was a no count alcoholic, and the last I heard about my mom was that she was in the hospital for cancer. I have no strings attached to where she is now, or even if she was still alive. I remember bits and pieces of her from my childhood. But I knew I could never fully remember while I was on this dumb medicine. I hope I had to take it when I left, and on the other hand I hoped I didn't. Things were messy enough as it was.

"Ellie? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Doctren pulled me out of my thoughts and I gave him an innocent look. He sighed, he seemed stressed and I didn't blame him. "I take that as a no. But anyways, you are to show them your arms and legs once a week okay? I don't want you being shipped here again. I love you like a daughter, but I don't want to see you having to come back here in pain, got it?" He smiled down at me.

I blushed at the mention of my scarred arms and legs, I didn't want anyone to know but the family didn't really seem to notice or really care. I gave a curt nod.

I hoped things were going to be different from now on.

Only time will tell.

XxX

I hadn't had a chance to check my bags that Birgett had packed for me, but apparently they were up to my standards. I should have known something was up when I was at my therapy sessions and the therapist kept asking me what kind of clothes I liked to wear. It was all Doctren's idea, which was sweet, but I felt bad having him spend money on me. I didn't have any clothes but one pair of pants and a shirt when I arrived her anyways, and Kurt and Trish couldn't afford anything, so Doctren was generous enough to help me out here.

Our goodbye was very brief, he said he had a meeting to go to, but I knew what he was hiding, he was really bad with goodbyes. I could see the pain hidden by his smile. Hell, I would have cried if I wasn't on the meds. Speaking of medicine, I don't have to take anymore. If my depression happens to get worse I have to see a doctor immediately. God knows I'll get depressed. It always happens, no matter how happy I end up getting.

The car ride to the airport was awkward, no one talked. And I felt tension building in the car. I was feeling suffocated and closed in, I wanted to crack the window and let the November chilled air rush in, but I was scared I was going to get yelled at, so I endured it. Was it common for them not to talk at all? Oh, the questions I have for them. If they wouldn't answer, I'm sure I'll see what their really like in the confines of their home.

Apparently they didn't live in a house, or an apartment for that matter. They lived in a hotel suite, or something on the lines of that. If that didn't scream money I don't know what did. I felt a little offended that they didn't want to spend a couple of bucks on me to help get me settled, but I quickly pushed that away. I didn't want to start getting greedy. These people didn't even have to take me in, so I guess that's all I really had to ask for.

I wanted to fall asleep but I couldn't, that would be really awkward. If I did I'd probably end up crushing poor little Ian, who was sitting between me and Adrian. I had to tough it out until we got on the plane. They lived in California, I've heard of it, that's where all the hot shots move to get famous. I wonder if I was going to make any friends on my first day, or just get shunned off into the back of the pack of students. Forgotten.

Boarding the plane people gave me weird looks. I must have looked completely mental in my scrubs and no makeup on. I wanted to change my clothes but Kurt put a strong hand on my arm and skillfully guided me and the rest of his family to the plane. That's when I knew. I knew living with them wasn't going to be easy. There was something about Kurt that rang: Danger. I was cautious of him. I knew it was too good to be true. I sighed and tried to calm myself down. Nothing has happened yet. Just think positive.

I sat next to Adrian on the plane and he was very sweet to me at first, then when I started asking questions he got all defensive and backed away and closed himself off to me. That's ok, I didn't give up. "How old are you?" I asked quietly, as the blankets were being passed out for take off. I wondered how comfortable it was to sleep in these chairs?

He gave me a tired sigh. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?" He flipped his hair aside and wrapped his blanket warmly around himself. "If you must know, I'm 18." He rolled his eyes playfully. "How about yourself?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. He was only trying to make it not awkward. "I'm 17." I really wasn't trying to bother him, I just wanted to have a friendly face when I started school. "What grade are you in?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm a senior. You?"

"Same." He must have failed a grade, maybe two. I wasn't going to question him on it. "Were you born in Germany?" I asked.

He looked alarmed. "You know?" He blurted.

I muffled a laugh with my blanket. "Well duh, your accent says it all." And I thought I was paranoid.

He cleared his throat in an awkward way. "Yes, I was born there. I found this family when I was small."

I rolled my eyes and faced towards the window. All of a sudden I wasn't feeling like being social. But of course Adrian took that as his advantage and started questioning me in return. "How many families have you lived with?"

"Too many to count." I replied tiredly. I gave a little yawn.

His face held sympathy. "Why don't your parents want you?" His face dropped, then blushed. "I mean, you know, why are you in foster care?"

"Last I heard they just couldn't handle a kid. Dad was a drunk, mom was in the hospital." I shrugged like it was nothing.

"I'm sorry, it must be really tough on you." He squeezed my hand briefly and then let it drop back in my lap.

"I was too young to really remember anything, so I guess that's a plus." I wanted to change the subject. I didn't want to talk about me anymore. "How's living with this family? Anything I should know before I try to get into their routine?"

"You'll see." He said in a clipped tone.

I guess we would.

"I love your hair." He blushed.

"Thanks." I looked out the window, with nothing but the black ocean below. I wanted to sleep, but I knew it was going to be more difficult that I actually intended. When I woke up we would be landing hopefully. I was feeling stressed as the medication was beginning to wear off. I was also scared about the new school. I would have to attend the first thing when I got back. I hated rushing into things without a chance to settle in your new place. But then again, I guess I wasn't here to get comfortable.

I was in the sleeping phase where you can assess your surroundings, but you were also asleep? I couldn't really control what I was doing. I woke up on Adrian's shoulder and quickly moved away.

We were landing.

My new life began when we were in their giant ass car. We were heading towards the beach, that much I knew. It was hot, and I felt out of place in my scrubs. I felt as if people were going to stare more than they did at the airport when I got out of the car to go to the hotel. Sweat was cumulating on my forehead, and my headache wasn't getting any better as Ian was yelling with happiness that we were finally home. Kurt was not happy, and was yelling at Ian. My head was going to explode.

I pushed it back for the sake of my sanity. I looped my arm with Adrian's and grabbed my heavy suitcase. I was a nervous wreck. I was scared to see what this family was all about. Even though I had a sickening feeling the closer I got to the front door of the lobby.

We walked in and it was like light illuminated everywhere. This hotel was breathtaking. The lobby and lounging area was very big. I ignored a group of gawkers sitting at the tables. I guess that's where you went to eat, or do homework or something. We were on the 33rd floor. The elevator dinged and I got closed in with my new family, who didn't like to talk much I soon found out.

We were the first door on the left as you got off the elevator, there was only two rooms next to each other, and on the opposite side of the hallway was nothing but glass. Like a giant window. The scenery was so very pretty. I could just sit there all day and look at the city lights and the beach wasn't too far away either. California was gorgeous.

"Throw your shit on the couch." Said Kurt. I did as I was told. "Your room is still being worked on, so you get the couch until then, kay?" Venom was dripping off his voice. I already feared him. I only nodded. "I don't like you one bit Ellie. Not one bit." He muttered walking away.

When he was out of earshot I turned to Adrian. "Does he get worse?"

"You have no idea…" He trailed off.

The sad part is I hated myself for going away from the institution with such ease. Why was I stupid enough to think that this family was going to be any different? Pretty soon Kurt and Trish were going to be hurting me. I already knew. Why had they fooled me?

I gave a tired sigh and flopped myself down onto the lumpy couch. Oddly, sleep overtook my tired body.

I was _so _not looking forward to tomorrow.

**I hope you guys liked it :3 **

**I think I can update once a week, maybe twice on good weeks? Being a Senior is so stressful, so bare with me? : )**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Newww Kiddd

**Reviewers: Shaker10, Sakura Kiryuu, XxMyHedleyRomancexX, NoraMermaid, Malec 4 eva :3**

**Black**

**Chapter Three: Newww Kiddd**

I had wished my tired body slept through the night, but I didn't. Every little noise the suite would make woke me up and made me toss and turn. Nothing was feeling great on my poor jet lagged body. The couch was hurting my lower back, it felt as if I needed to pop it, but when I tried I couldn't succeed. It was better that getting a crick in your neck I suppose. It didn't stop the stiff feeling I got when I sat up to reposition myself, trying to get comfortable Even though I only had an hour before it was time to go to school, and eventually I did give up though. I just laid there in my misery.

Around 5:30 in the morning I heard Ian whining from his bedroom, he didn't have a crib, but his bed had rails on it so he wouldn't get up and wonder around in the middle of the night. Or fall out of his bed. No one got up to check on him, so I quietly threw off my covers and painfully trudged away to his room. This suite was 4 rooms, that was huge! It also had 3 bathrooms, excluding one on Ian's room. A giant living room and the biggest kitchen I've ever seen. So basically it was like a one level house.

Accidentally I opened Adrian's door, he was snoring peacefully in his bed and he stirred at the faint light hit his flawless face. I wish I could place the familiarity. I'm guessing he just has one of those faces. I closed the door and made it to Ian's room, his sniffling form was laying in the fetal position. His eyes lit up a little bit when he saw me standing in the doorway, he held out his arms to be held. Looks like someone else couldn't sleep too. "What's wrong sweetie?" I ask as I gently picked him up.

He only shakes his head quickly and buried his face in my hair at the side of my neck. I'm quite awkward when it comes to children so I just shush him and rock him back and forth. After a while I feel him slowly losing consciousness in my arms. I try to lay him down softly but I wake him; Naturally. His eyes are hooded with sleep, and he clutches my hand with his. "Pwease stay with me."

And that's all it took.

I awkwardly climbed in the bed, which was tiny for a 17 year old. I maneuvered around his small body, which was laying in the middle of the bed. He was still clutching my hand, but was smiling. Whatever nightmares plagued his dreams at night were temporarily gone.

XxX

"Oh my god wake up!" Yelled a really nasty nasally voice. It scared me to the point of forgetting where I was, and forgetting that I must have fallen asleep. I immediately jerked awake realizing I was in a foreign room. I was taken from the institution yesterday. Ian. I was in his little room. I smiled as I looked down and he was curled up against my side. Trish had other things on her mind though. "You have to get ready for school young lady!"

I nodded sleepily and got up without waking up the pretty sleeping boy that slumbered next to myself. I hurried when Trish shot me daggers and yanked me harshly out of the room throwing me towards my bags. "Why were you in there?" Why was she angry? Shouldn't she be ecstatic that her kid is getting along with the new foster sister?

"He was having nightmares." I said in a small voice, not making eye contact. I had the fear of making eye contact with most adults, because it just made everything a bit worse in my case. Sometimes.

"I don't care, he has to toughen up and not be babied every two seconds." She wiped her hands on a dish towel and shoved it in her back pocket.

"I just didn't want him to be…" Before I could finish my sentence I was harshly cut off with a hard slap on my cheek.

"Don't do it again." Then she returned to the confines of the kitchen, busying herself with breakfast that I was _not _going to eat. Not after she slapped me for helping out poor little Ian.

I plopped in front of my bags and opened one of the cases, clothes immediately sprung everywhere. White. That's all I saw. I could have hugged Doctren if he were here, I'm glad I could at least have to wear white. I wouldn't know what to do if there was color in here. I know I would have immediately freaked out. I rifled through the bags slowly, trying to find the perfect ensemble, it was hard because everything was catching my eye. I decided to choose shoes first, so maybe it would be easier to match with the clothes?

I chose a very pretty knee high pair of white snake skin boots, it had a heel and everything. I immediately knew what I wanted to wear with them. I dug out a very cute white ruffle skirt that I first saw when my things exploded all over the floor. I kept looking and couldn't stop the grin when I saw a pair of white fishnet stockings! I threw a gorgeous camisole into the pile, along with a fuzzy lace trimmed shawl; just in case we weren't allowed no sleeves.

I sighed picking up a black cord necklace, embroidered with a crescent moon charm. It was my mothers, and I think I should wear it. I don't care if it was black or not, I had to wear it, it gave me a sense of being closer to her. Made me feel like I had a little piece of her with me at all times. I scooped my hair away and latched it around my neck; it was a choker. I fled to the bathroom, changing quickly just in case everyone else had to get in here.

Eventually I just swooped my bangs to the side and pulled my waist length hair up into a low hanging bun. I didn't have the patience or time to deal with it today. I added a dab of mascara and some eyeliner and I actually looked gorgeous. Like I said before, I knew I was pretty, I just have to be in the right mood to admit it. And lets just say, I'm very confident going into my Senior year.

A loud knocking on the door pulled me away from looking into the mirror. "We are going to be late, come on!" I heard Adrian yell. I'm assuming he hates being late? "And no, I'm not a sissy, I just want to get you there before all these idiots." And with that I heard him stomp away.

Okay then?

I opened the bathroom door with a struggle, I didn't want to go to school, screw being confident. I internally freaked out when Adrian saw me, his mouth practically fell open. His eyes were racking me from head to foot. God, he is such a perv, I'm practically his new sister, he should definitely never look at me like that again. I walked past him and tossed a stray piece of hair over my shoulder. "Your catching flies."

He abruptly closed his mouth, I heard his teeth clink together, then he was out the door. Keeping up with him in these boots proved to be a hard task, but I got to catch my breath once we were sitting in his car. It was a convertible Audi! Who the fuck even owns those kinds of cars? I'll give you an answer, rich people, rock stars, or famous people. I guess Trish and Kurt loved him enough to buy him a fucking Audi! Those were my favorite cars, ever since my favorite band introduced them to me: Tokio Hotel.

The car ride wasn't really too long, maybe ten minutes at the most, Adrian didn't speak until we were parked in the parking lot. "You can follow me in, but there is something down the hall to the left; on the left. It's labeled the Attendance Office. You go get your schedule there."

"Can you come with me?" I asked in a small voice. I was a tad bit scared. I knew I shouldn't have went all out and wore heels and a fucking skirt.

"I cant, I'm due in the math room to make up a test… that I didn't really do so well on." He looked pained to be talking like that in the first place. His poor little German accent was strained, I could almost not comprehend him. Alrighty then.

"Okay, I guess I can go alone. Do you think I'll get lost?" I was picking at the fabric at the end of my shawl.

"No." And he opened his door and was gone, leaving me to decipher my feelings alone in his closed in car.

I got out and held my head up high, ignoring the stares of the people hopping off their busses. The whispering started when I turned down that hallway Adrian told me to go down. I kept trying to remind myself I didn't care, I pulled my scar filled arms closer to my body, reminding myself that I did care.

I was greeted by a girl who didn't look to be out of college yet, but I knew better. Wasn't California the land of plastic surgery? It only confirmed my suspicions when she talked. She sounded about 40, she smoked I bet. "Welcome, you must be Miss Edwards?" I gave a nod. "Well here's your schedule, and a notebook and pencil." I silently walked away. I was horrible with new people, I agreed with myself silently.

My schedule read:

Spanish 2a- Toepfer

History- Byrd

Engligh IV- Barnett

Arts and Humanities- Dowell

College Algebra- Byrne

Why in the world was I going to have to learn Spanish for? And 2a sounds pretty advanced, considering I've never taken it before in my whole life. I guess I was going to have to get this settled out pretty soon. My dilly dallying has caused the bell to ring, making me freeze in my tracks. This means the kids are going to be staring at me when I go through the doors of first period. Something I wish I could have avoided, but didn't.

My breathing picked up as I took the fight of stairs leading me to the second floor, all my classes are supposedly there except for 2, which were on the unknown on the 3rd floor. 224 was there in front of me before I could have a chance to blink. I knocked, waiting for the door to be opened. I was met with a boy with shaggy hair almost down to his neck, if I didn't know any better I'd say he looked like Tom Kaulitz, but I knew I'm probably just seeing things again.

The classroom was a mess of desks, where the kids pulled and moved them to work on some project with their buddies. A short woman dressed in all black greeted me, her hair was blue, sticking up in many directions. I'm assuming she was the teacher. "Hola! Como te llamas?" She gave a loud laugh, making heads turn to gawk at me when I just handed her my slip.

"I'm Ellie." I stated quietly.

"Nice to meet you, have you ever had a Spanish class before?" Her voice was marred from years of smoking, but I immediately liked her. She sounded sarcastic, I oddly liked that about people, unless they overdose on it.

"I've never had one before, which is why I don't know they gave me this level of it, first nonetheless." I was a talking person if I was nervous, or was trying to fill the gap of silence.

Her eyes bulged. "You're British?" I nodded. "As in you're from London?" Another nod. "Everyone Ellie's from London!" She play yelled through the room, and everyone just stopped to stare.

The kid that opened the door talked just then, showing how cocky he really was. "Say something!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know how rude you sound right?"

He walked up to me and placed his arm around my shoulders. "I'm a rude person." He said slyly. "I love your voice by the way. British accents turn me on."

"Wumbo calm it down!" Mrs. Toepfer said. "Ignore him, I swear he was dropped on his head as a baby." I knew my face read as shock, are teachers even allowed to talk to students that way?

Instead I asked. "Wumbo?"

'Wumbo' smiled, "Toepf-dizzle gives us all nicknames. The real name is Thomas. Nice to meet you." I rolled my eyes.

"Where will I be sitting?" I asked the teacher.

"Well you're going to have a ton of catching up to do, but I think if you do a lot of studying you can do this class, and since you and Wumbo are in love with each other, take a seat in front of him." She gave me a pat on the back and went on to one of her two desks.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. Thomas didn't attempt to talk to me anymore during that class period because he was trying really hard not to fail this new project. He has to talk about what kinds of foods he needs at a picnic at any place they choose. I didn't blame him though, this seems like a pretty hard class to pass.

I walked alone to the next class, which was History. And I guess word got around that there was a new kid. Everyone literally stopped and stared at me, all the guys did anyways. The girls just stayed back, like they wanted to talk to me, but they didn't know what to say. I've been there done that. I wonder if I'm going to make any new friends? And I don't count Wumbo as my friend, or Adrian for that matter.

"Sit up on my stool until I can get you to introduce yourself in front of the class, then you can choose your seat." Said Mrs. Byrd. She was a pregnant lady, that looked like a bird. But she was still pretty. She made small talk with me until the bell rang. She was naming her kid Charlotte Faith, and adored my accent. What is up with people loving British accents?

Everyone's eyes were trained on me. I was blushing under their gaze, I tried not to look vulnerable, I didn't want them to tease me or anything. "This is our new student from England, time for her to introduce herself." Byrd has a pretty strong enthusiasm.

I silently sighed and looked around to my new classmates. I immediately noticed Thomas sitting in the front row giving me a smirk. "Well, my name is Ellie Edwards, I'm 17, from England. Um yeah, I don't really know anything else."

"Come on you guys, ask her some questions! Keep it school appropriate though!" I think the teacher was trying to loosen me up with the class. I just hated talking about myself though.

"What school did you go to before this?" Asked a boy from the side of the room, he looked sporty, with blonde hair.

I shrugged. "I don't remember, I've been to a ton of schools in the past couple years." And I didn't want to talk about the institution. I wanted to be normal.

"How long do you think you'll stay here?" He persisted.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why are you wearing all white?" Said a snooty sounding girl from the back of the class.

"Because white is my favorite color." I said calmly. I didn't want to go there either. And to my rescue Byrd finally decided to start class. I took a tired seat behind Thomas because I didn't feel like enduring a new set of glares or voices talking to me. I just wanted to rest for a bit. The jetlag and hardly any sleep is taking a toll on my body, and I wouldn't be surprised if I had a bruise forming on the side of my face. My skin was fragile.

"Ellie!" A male voice whispered. My head jerked to the right. There sat a boy dressed in all black, except for his blonde hair. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "I love your boots, is that real snake skin?"

I looked down to my boots and further examined them. "I have no clue, but I'll just say yes." I laughed back at him. "Do you really like them?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I do! I'm William by the way, nice to meet you." We shook hands.

He seemed like a really nice gentleman.

Thomas turned around quickly. "Don't mind Will, he's just gay."

I rolled my eyes and smacked the side of his arm, and he faked being hurt. "Be nice, he did even do anything to you."

"Well you don't have to live with him!" Said Thomas with a grin.

"Oh are you guys brothers?" I looked back and forth between them, they didn't really look that similar to me, Thomas had sandy brown hair and Will's looked like he bleached it.

"Twins." Said Will with a small smile.

I found this simply fascinating, like earlier how Thomas had reminded me of Tom Kaulitz, and here he sits, with a twin. But the thing that kept that stupid theory at bay was that Will looked absolutely nothing like the Bill Kaulitz I've seen. I must still be under the effect of the medications the institution gave me. Unless I really am crazy? Well they are both German, and so is Adrian? I'm just stupid. I quickly dismissed the thought.

They were just normal high scholars with normal lives.

Right?

-**Haha, I tried to give a little insight into my story. I didn't want to you guys be disappointed about the gang not in the story right away, so I let a few things slip from Ellie's mind. I don't care if you guys think it's rushed, because Ellie will remain confused. I just wanted to let my reader's know what's up :P**

**-Who is going trick or treating? I'm almost 18 and I AM :D haha.**

**-REVIEW :D**


	4. IDGAF!

**I'm not going to list all my reviewers, but I'm thankful for you all : )**

**Black**

**Chapter Four: IDGAF!**

"Ellie, can I see your schedule?" Asked Thomas. I handed it over and his eyes lit up excitedly. Which made me cringe a bit, I did _not _want to have any more classes than necessary. He gave a smirk at my expression. "What? Not very happy that we have the rest of the day together?"

I gave a smirk of my own, while taking my schedule back from him. "Oh, I'm delighted all right."

William on the other hand couldn't get over how adorable I was. "You are too cute! I just love your voice!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Bro back off, this one is mine." He really did look offended because his brother was calling me cute.

I rolled my eyes. "Last time I checked I didn't belong to anybody."

Thomas smiled. "Well of course, but I am interested in you, and I really don't stop until I get what I want."

He couldn't be serious could he? He was such a womanizer. My eyebrows rose up at his impassive expression. "Right." I hated persistent people like him. I had an old friend like that, and things ended quickly between us.

Once Thomas was called out of the room by the principal, I turned and looked at Will. "He isn't serious is he?"

He huffed and looked down. "He really is. He always gets the girl." He said in a sad voice, ruffling his messy strands of blonde. I felt sorry for him immediately, but Will seemed like the type that could only be in a relationship and not hit it and quit it. I don't think I could be committed in a relationship, which is why me and Thomas might have a bargain to work out later.

Remember, I'm a virgin. I refuse to have sex, unless I'm 100 percent sure he's the one, and I haven't came across him yet.

I sighed and laid my head down, I was emotionally exhausted, I couldn't keep my head up for another second.

XxX

I felt cold fingers trailing up and down my cheek, along with a loud crowd stampeding out the door. The bell must have rang and I didn't hear it. I opened my blue eyes to those of Will's. He had the prettiest chocolate orbs I have ever gazed into. He looked a little sick, like his face was missing a key ingredient or something. Maybe eyeliner? He struck me as the type that would wear some. It was weird being close to him, since he was wearing all that black… it equaled darkness and wrong in my books.

I shrunk away when I realized we were both staring at each other. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. "How'd you get the bruise?" He said all of a sudden. I had to think about what he was talking about at first before I figured it out. "Uhm, if I may ask, that is."

I gave a nervous laugh. My first day and I'm already having to lie for my new foster family. My hand shot up to my cheek and I sighed at the pressure I put on it, it stung a bit. "I'm not used to the car I rode in today and I hit myself with the door as I opened it." I rolled my eyes. Yes. I'm a good liar, I'm just so used to it.

"What kind of car do you own?" He asked. It looked like he was very interested in either cars, or trying to figure out if I was lying or not.

"Well its not really mine, my new, er, foster brother drove me…" I stuttered out, but he cut me off before I could finish.

He gave a silly maniacal laugh. "Ah, so you're Adrian's new foster sister? I've heard so much about you." He smirked. I already knew he wasn't going to tell me what he's heard.

I laughed. "Well we'd better get going, I don't want to be late to my next class, Thomas told me Barnett is a tough one to pass…" He cut me off again. If he wasn't so innocent looking I might have snapped on his happy ass.

"You're so silly, we have lunch at the moment, so there is no worrying about being late. Want to join me in the library." He asked.

My stomach growled before I could answer. "I'm sort of hungry."

"Don't worry, I have an apple you can have? I'm allergic." He flashed his pearly whites, and took off down the hallway, I had to practically leap to keep up with his long stride.

After we found a table, away from eyes of any nosey librarian I asked, "If you're allergic to apples why do you carry them around?" I laughed, taking the yellow apple and shining it on the edge of my ruffle skirt.

He shrugged. "You look like you just walked out of a porcelain doll magazine. Why all the white, I don't feel like you've told the whole truth." His eyes were fierce, his goal seemed to actually get to know me. I valued that in people. I automatically let some of my barriers drop, I had the odd urge to trust this guy known as Will. He seemed legit.

I chewed thoughtfully. "Does it make sense that I just abhor color? I only like white, because to me, and what I've been through it symbolizes being safe…" I blurted out all at once. If I was going to trust him I might as well get it over with. If he thought I was weird then so be it. "Sorry if it don't make sense…"

He gently shushed me and put his thumb on my lips, parting them, sliding it over my labret. I shuddered. "Don't be silly, it makes perfectly good sense to me." He smiled and backed away.

The rest of the lunch period flew by pretty fast, neither of us really knew what to say, so we both rambled on about random things. Will also has the rest of the day with me, along with Adrian. I'm pretty sure I was going to fail class if I had to endure it with these boys. I felt bad though, because I knew Will liked me, but I couldn't find myself to pull away from him. I wasn't looking for a relationship, I just wanted someone to fool around with. I hope I wouldn't break his heart when I went after Thomas…

I shoved that thought away from me, because I wanted as much happy as I could possible handle before I had to go back to the suite. I knew things were not going to be okay. I wondered if Adrian knew about their abusive behaviors?

I sat down in English next to Adrian, apparently this was the only open seat in her classroom. I grew to hate her. Barnett yelled at me because I was asking for a sheet of paper to copy down her godforsaken definition notes. After that incident, I refused to do anything. Thomas sat next to me and he found me hilarious. Being British made everything funnier in his book. Will sat behind me, it's like she was asking me to fail on purpose. I didn't care though. I couldn't deal without talking for 70 minutes. I'm a very talkative person.

The rest of the day was pretty easy going, except for College Algebra. That shit didn't deserve to be allowed to count as high school math. I let it slide though, because in all honesty, I would eventually figure out how to solve the problems.

I fell into Adrian's Audi with a sigh of relief, I wanted to pop off my shoes, but I couldn't. That'd be too weird. I felt a little bad because I didn't say bye to the twins, but they were going to have to get over it, I'd see them tomorrow soon enough. "How'd you like your first day in hell?" Adrian asked, revving the engine up.

I gave a laugh. "I don't see why you don't like it, it's not too bad. The twins were pretty funny at least."

He gave a small smile. "Those idiots are my best friends."

I felt my eyebrows shoot up. I gave him a quizzical glance. "Your best friends? You seem more like the stoner slash pothead type, not like someone who would hang out with Mr. Womanizer and glamorous Will."

"Pothead huh?" He laughed. "Far from it, at least it's better than being a junkie right?" I humored him and shook my head. "Well I met them back in Germany, and I'm glad they are here with me."

"Why don't they live with us, it'd be cool if you all did. Maybe get emancipated, you guys could even live out on your own." I smiled at him.

His eyes narrowed, ignoring my question he placed a warm hand on my cheek. We were at a red light. "I'm sorry that happened, usually it's me who takes the hit."

I sighed and leaned into his hand. "Who can get worse, Trish or Kurt?" I feared the answer.

"Kurt is worse by far. He burned the shit out of my neck with a cigarette once because I gave Ian a popsicle." He shook the memory out of his head. "I'm more worried about you though, your skin looks so much more fragile, it bruised because that horrid woman smacked you, I'd hate to see what Kurt could do to you."

I shrugged and turned to look out the window. "I've been through much worse, so I'm basically used to it." I stopped and thought for a second. "Does Will or Tom know? About the abuse?" I felt the tears well in my eyes.

"Please don't cry, I know it's not good to be living in an environment like that, but I'm not good with tears…" He nervously combed his hair out of his face with shaky hands. Vacantly staring out of the windshield. "No." He faintly said.

"No what?" I asked confused.

"No they don't know, and I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want them up in my business, I don't need help, and it's not like I'm close to death…" He trailed off.

I placed a hand on his, that was laying on the gear shift. "It's ok, I wont tell. I've been abused almost all my life, and I haven't told a soul. Except for the people in the loony bin, and you."

He gave a faint smile, and that was about it for all our conversation. I don't know what compels me to not tell whenever I'm being hurt. I guess that's just the fear bottled up inside of me. The fear of being shipped into a completely happy family. Being in a happy family? I just simply wasn't used to. Who knows with me though.

It started pouring down raining out of nowhere, which is apparently rare in California's always sunny atmosphere. I shut the Audi doors, avoiding a glare from Adrian, because he thought I hurt his baby. I took off at a semi run, because I was in heels, but I also didn't want to get wet. I hated getting wet. So I guess it was safe to say I fell smack on my ass, tripping over the smooth tiled floor of the lobby? No one in particular laughed, but I caught a pair of eyes when Adrian lifted me up.

I groaned in pain. "Is it possible to sprain your ass?" I moaned.

Adrian just chuckled.

Will met me halfway to the elevator, and he laughed when both of our fingers simultaneously went for the 33rd button. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He answered with humor in his voice. "If you're wanting to know, me and Thomas live next door to you guys." He gave me a great smile.

"Why does this not surprise me?" I laughed.

We talked in comfortable silence before the door dinged and opened, revealing a very relieved Tom. Will scowled and gave me quick hug before retreating into his room. I turned to Tom, I leaned up against the glass wall. I gave him a questioning glance, and he was acting weird. I didn't know him at all, but I knew he was being a bit strange.

He sauntered over and put both arms out around me. His eyes looked like they wanted to fuck me hard. I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on his neck. He took that as an opening and leaned in and planted a firm kiss on my neck. I gave a sweet sigh. I felt him nibbling with teeth, he was getting angrier and angrier with every bite. But I didn't mind, I liked it rough. He seemed to know that already. I yanked on his locks and he moaned. I blushed from the sound.

The elevator dinged and Adrian stepped out. He gave me a disapproving glance before going into our suite.

I had a feeling I just starting something.

I mean so what if I was sort of a whore?

If guys could have fun, then why couldn't girls?

**Sorry its short. Being a Senior is a bitch. To make it up to you guys, it'll be extra longer next time :D Oh, and I need some advice, drop me a review or an inbox to give me ideas on what should happen between Thomas and Ellie :3 I wont bite ;)**


	5. Hmmm?

**Sorry for the wait. 5 day weekend, so hopefully I can get a ton of writing done :D **

**Black**

**Chapter Five: Hmm?**

Being punched in the face was never pleasant, especially when that was your greeting when you walked through the front door. The punch sent me reeling into the coat rack. My already bruised cheek throbbed. I knew better than to make noise, it only made my attacker take more interest in me. I chanced a look and saw Kurt towering over me with a very menacing look on his face. I was scared, I was so tired of being hurt in my life. But I couldn't really do anything about it so I just took the blows.

A swift kick to my ankle made me lose my balance and almost took me to the ground. I knew from experience that if you fall, most likely you don't have a chance of getting up. A masculine hand pressed to the back of my neck and dragged me a long to the room that was meant to be mine. Kurt angrily pushed me in and I tripped on my boots, I noisily fell to the ground in one big heap. My sharp heel dug into the back of my leg and I cried out in pain. The only response Kurt had was to laugh and slam the door shut. Leaving me alone.

I sighed. Things could have been so much worse, I was grateful that I wasn't in too much pain. I didn't feel like crying at the moment. So to take my mind off of everything I took in my surroundings. I limped over to my bed, rubbing my thigh. It was really breathtaking in here, pretty big too. Too bad color was splashed all over the wall, it was a light green tint. I cringed, but I couldn't really do anything about it. I even had a giant closet, chest of drawers, and my own bathroom.

Just because they were giving me this huge living space didn't mean they liked me. The unfriendly slaps and punches to the face showed me just as much. I walked over to the drawers and started unloading my bags of clothes into them. Not really seeing what was what, not really caring, as long as it was put away. I put my school folder on top of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I had to assess the damage. My eyes bulged.

The side of my face was really swollen, and I knew the bruise was going to be visible tomorrow, it was only going to get worse. I blew out a frustrated sigh from my mouth. I had to think about my priorities. What better way to think other than to shower? I made sure the bathroom door was locked before I started to unwind. I took my hair down and ran a brush through it, I didn't have any tangles. I'd get a haircut, but I liked my long hair too much.

The tea tree oil I lathered into my locks instantly woke me up and helped clear my head. The minty feel to it instantly made me like it. The shower didn't last as long as I would have liked it to, but I had to take care of some business. I had to find some good quality makeup to hide the bruise.

Wrapping myself in my towel I retreated to the bedroom. I felt all warm and toasty and didn't want to leave my space. I dug out some pajamas and underwear. I felt the need to wear a black lacy bra and thong. I felt as if I was dark inside, so I should wear black under my white clothes. Even my tongue stud was black. I was a horrible person, therefore I needed to wear the worst color for me somewhere.

I assessed my long legs in my full bodied mirror in the bathroom, the short shorts made them look longer than what they really were. I threw on my shirt from earlier and a wool like white sweater over it. I even had the fuzziest cutest house slippers. Why not? I slipped those on too. I peeked my head out the door and the coast was clear, I don't think anyone in the suite was home. I think they had to get Ian from daycare. I stealthily tiptoed through the front room to the door. Maybe the lobby had some makeup I could buy?

I had a small allowance type deal with the institution, they only gave me so much a month, and if I go over I get cut off indefinitely. I was halfway through the door when strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, clamping a rough hand down on my mouth so I wouldn't scream. They quickly pulled me back in and slammed the door shut, I was placed face to face with Adrian. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He looked angry. He yanked a piece of his black hair in desperation. When I didn't answer him his hand came quickly towards my face…

I flinched like fuck and shielded both my arms over my face, Adrian totally didn't seem like the abusive type to me.

"Ellie." He said in a stern voice. I looked up hesitantly and his hand was frozen in mid air. "I'm not going to hit you, please don't look at me like that. I was just going to check out your face…"

I gave another sigh. "Sorry for thinking that, but I cant help but flinch, I've been through quite a bit today."

He shrugged it off, he probably didn't want to talk about the violence. "Anyways," He changed the subject. "Where were you going dressed like that? Please tell me you weren't going to fuck around with Thomas!" He seemed really angry.

I scoffed. "Puh-lease! I'm not some booty call, if I'm going to fuck around with someone they aren't just going to dispose me when they're done with me. I have to be in the mood for it too, and do I look like I'm in the mood to fuck around? Didn't think so."

He looked at me with an amusing expression. "Too much information." He rolled his eyes, sipping on an energy drink. "So, do you like him?" He prodded.

I walked passed him and plopped down heavily on the sofa. "What should it matter to you anyways? Why cant you just give me one question at a time instead of hopping around every damn where?"

He sat on the arm of the couch. "You're right, that's your business anyways. By the way, I'm not letting you out of the suite looking like that."

This enraged me. "What are you my father? You are not telling me what I can wear or what I cant." I huffed and crossed my arms.

He laughed at my madness. "You take things too seriously. I could care less how you dress, it doesn't bother me, I was talking about your face. If you go out like that, it will definitely pull some attention to you." He said sadly, playing with his long hair.

I felt the blush crawl up my neck. I swear I'm the worst at jumping to conclusions.

He saw my blush and laughed. "Don't worry I'll go out and buy you some, I don't mind. What color number thingy do you wear?"

I laughed at his explanation. "I might as well be sending myself to my doom." I rolled my eyes and made hand gestures while I talked animatedly. "I need the palest color you can find, but not white, 'cause have you seen my skin?" I laughed. "I need lotion, powder and foundation."

"That all?" He said sarcastically.

XxX

I decided to take a nap in my room while he was out, I didn't forget to lock my door. I wasn't going to wake up with any surprises in my room. I was a virgin, and I was hoping to keep it that way. Some dirty old man was not going to be taking my virginity.

Actually, I was glad that I took a nap. I ended up sleeping until the morning. Jet lag must have finally caught up to me, and I didn't realize my own tiredness. At least when I opened my eyes I felt rejuvenated and ready to take on the day. I gaped at my face when I saw it in the mirror. It actually wasn't that bad, but it was too noticeable. Adrian! I forgot all about him buying makeup!

Opening my door I ran straight into his torso. "You need to quit doing that!" I gasped. He scared me pretty bad.

He laughed plopping the makeup bag down in my hands. "Don't worry about the cost, I got you. Now hurry before we're late for school!"

I rolled my eyes, I guess it was time to fake it through another day of high school, with the unsuspecting people.

**WPOV**

Why cant I get the new girl out of my head? She's so different than what I'm used to seeing here in California. It's like she doesn't care what people see when they look at her. Although her all white thing is kind of different, but I understand. I 90 percent of the time dress in only black. Only because I like it, so I guess that's how she feels.

I already know Tom don't like her like a boyfriend should like a girlfriend. He's a user, and is only going to want to use her for sex. I'm going to put it in my mind. This is my goal. If she so much as messes around with Tom, I should just keep looking for my true love. Clearly it wouldn't be meant to be. Bleh, I don't even know anymore. Its just that this happens every time. All the girls always find their way to Tom, never batting me an eye.

But this feels different, I think she's different. Ellie is so beautiful, I just hope I can prove myself to her before Tom makes his move.

I tossed a longing glance at my makeup bag, oh how I miss my eyeliner! But if its worth it, I'd rather by laying it low at the moment anyways. Our fans get wild and reckless, and sometimes outright scary. If you all don't know by now, I'm Bill Kaulitz as known as 'William.' Me and my twin are in hiding because of a weird fan incident back in Germany, our house was broken into and the press was everywhere. I had reached my boiling point and decided to move to the states.

I chopped my mane off and colored my hair blonde, growing some sort of beard thing on my face. Well safe to say my disguise is working really well. Plus I've met no one who loves or remotely listens to Tokio Hotel. Tom on the other hand has a wig. He refused to do anything with those corn rows, so our stylist suggested a well fitted wig. Held on with hair glue. That sucker looks like real hair. Basically no one knows who we are.

Barely making it through my first period doors before the bell rang made me feel like I accomplished something big. I was breathing heavy and realized I should cut back on the smoking. I had AP Psychology first period and sometimes I wondered why…

I shook the thoughts from Ellie from my head, or rather tried to. It killed me knowing her and Tom had 1st period together, but I couldn't really do anything about it now could I? I just sound like a jealous fool. I also couldn't help my feelings towards her…

I doodled mindlessly on my red notebook and didn't realize when the teacher called on me. Phelps was a pudgy old man, who always complains about his weight, but drinks at least two energy drinks that I know of during first period.

I sat up straight and my pen rolled under some football players desk. I would not be getting that back. They absolutely intimidated a fragile looking guy as myself. "Can you repeat that?" Everyone snickered and I knew a Phelps lecture was about to be coming on.

He snickered along with the rest of the kids. "How did you get into AP classes? You all are supposed to not be daydreamers, you guys are supposed to be on the spot and knowing everything I dish out!" And blah blah blah. Saved by the bell.

I tossed my crap in my bag and slug it over my shoulder. I was now officially in a bad mood, and what I saw next didn't really make it any better. I saw Ellie pressed up against a locker and Tom holding her at her hips. She looked like she liked it, and I felt disgusted. Well not disgusted, but disappointed. I should have known that Tom was right, he always got the girl that he wants.

I slammed my bag down and laid my head down on the desk. I heard them come in when the 45 second bell rang, they were laughing and having a good ole time. I felt a hand shaking my knee and I looked up to Tom, and he had the shitiest grin on his face. I then knew that they made plans to 'hang out.'

"Bro guess what?" He said smiling.

I humored him. "What?" It came out colder than I meant it to.

"Ellie is going to come over for dinner later." He said sounding genuinely happy that he was going to be getting some.

She laughed and blushed. I realized her blush was off on one side of her face, like she had too much makeup caked on it or something. "Well Adrian and Ian are coming over too."

"Why?" I asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa bro, can you cool down the douche bag act for one second?" Tom scolded me. I guess it was that easy to tell my mood. I never was the one who could hide their emotions easily. I rolled my eyes at him. "Me and Ellie have to work on this giant ass Spanish project that is going to be worth 90 percent of our grade."

I scoffed. "You all are going to fail. You suck at learning new languages, you barely know English, I don't see why you insisted on taking a Spanish class."

"Who pissed in your tea?" Ellie asked. It didn't seem like a sarcastic comment coming out of her mouth. I guess that was British for 'what's wrong?'

"Bad day." I said shortly. I felt like crying, I couldn't even look at her. I felt stupid because I barely knew her, I hated how I felt this way towards an almost complete stranger. All I knew was that she was breathtakingly gorgeous, nice and a complete mystery to me. And I liked that about her.

Tom laughed, disheveling his hair with his fingers. "It's been one class period and your already mad at the world? I'd really hate to have an AP class first period."

Whatever.

I laid my head back down, thanking god that we had a substitute.

Warm hands were on the side of my face, brushing hair off my forehead. I opened my eyes and the calming look of Ellie was staring at me with a caring look. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a white t shirt that glittered if she moved right, along with a pair of flats. Her hair was brushed into a low hanging bun… What I wouldn't give to see how long her hair really was. Then I stared into her sparkling blue eyes…

Bill stop it!

I scolded myself for getting pulled into her beauty.

She gave a small self conscience smile when she saw me staring. "I brought something for us to share today." She said happily, then started going through her bag.

I might as well break my ties to her before I hurt myself any further. The longer I talk to her, the more I knew I was blinding myself with the fact she liked Tom and not myself. I sat up abruptly, startling her. She was rocking on the balls of her feet and had to catch her balance on my arm. And I felt bad when I wretched it away and she fell backwards onto her butt. "I don't want anything from you." I spat out.

What made me hurt inside was when I saw the tears gather in her eyes. "What's gotten into you? I thought you were different…"

I cut her off. "Yeah? I thought the same thing about you."

**:D**

**Finally I got a new chapter out. Sorry I'm being slower than a snail over here :/ Well I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving? Btw, I posted a picture of Ellie's clothes on my profile of her first outfit. I've got a horrible attention span so I forgot to tell you guys. Lol. **

**Stalk me on Twitter: CharlieCat94**

**I stalk back :3**

**REVIEW! [I didn't get any on the last chapter :[]**


	6. Get on my Level!

**Hopefully I can keep these updates coming on a roll? :3**

**Black**

**Chapter six: Get on my level!**

**EPOV**

I spent the whole lunch period in the bathroom fighting off tears. It was the kind of tears that only came if you thought about it. And I couldn't stop thinking about it. I guess you could say that the only reason I was sad is because I thought Bill was different. I thought he was genuinely a nice guy who I could trust with my feelings. I haven't met someone like him in a long time. He was best friend material, I've never felt what it was like to have one of those before. Moved around quite too much for that kind of commitment.

And I had the feeling that I was going to be in this suite being stuck with Adrian and Ian until I was 18. So I might as well make friends while I'm stuck here. I don't want to branch out too much though because I don't really like nosey people, and California rang nosey. I was fine with Adrian, Thomas and Will… If he ever decides to get out of his bad mood.

I kicked the bathroom stall as the bell rang to go to class. Will's bad mood had put me in a bad mood. Why should I even fucking care in the first place? Gah! I slowly checked my makeup in the compact Adrian bought for me, I adjusted my eyeliner and made a break for the door. I didn't want to be caught with other people in the bathroom, I didn't really feel like 100 questions today.

I tried to be fast at making it to 3rd period, only because I wanted to be in class first, so I wouldn't have to walk past Will when I sat down. Considering I sat in front of him, things were bound to be awkward anyway. It was hard to walk too fast though because every time I tried to my ankle would start hurting and I would get a tiny limp from where Kurt kicked me yesterday. Stupid fuck.

The air in my lungs caught when I saw Will already sitting in class, staring vacantly out the window. Ignoring me. Once again, why should I even care? I walked behind his desk so I could get to mine easier from the aisle. I fell into my desk with a thud when my ankle almost gave out on me. I gave a tiny gasp when a pain went up my leg unrepentantly. I played it off though. I hated when people constantly asked if I was okay. It got bloody annoying after a while.

My stomach grumbled.

Which reminded me of the food I packed for me and Will to share in the library for lunch. I dug it out of my bag and placed it on my desk. Mrs. Barnett came to stand in front of me then and held out her hand. "What?" I asked with my hand halfway in the bag.

"Hand it over." She said in a snotty manner. Her brown ponytail flopping whenever she moved her head.

"Uh, why?" I asked again.

"There is a strict no food policy in here, I don't want to get bugs so throw the food away or pack it back up." She said. She was a total bitch. I wondered if she was only this way to me or was she this way to other people in general? PMS? What made her tick?

"I wont get crumbs anywhere, plus I didn't eat lunch." I said slowly. Schools in London were so much different from here.

"Don't get smart. Do you need to stand in the hall?" She scolded.

"I'm not in 'Kindy garden.'" I said air quoting with my fingers.

This lit her up. "I don't know who you think you are. You cant just waltz into this classroom and think you can do whatever you want!" She seems really angry with me. Bitch.

Just when I was probably going to say something I would regret Adrian walked over and spoke p for me. "Why don't you give her a break? She's new here and maybe she just isn't used to following a certain rule list." She was stoic. I was laughing this up on the inside. Adrian cut her off before she could speak again. "Maybe if you took time out of your oh so busy schedule and explained the rules to her she never would have tried to eat in your class."

Will snickered behind me. Glad I wasn't the only one who found this amusing. I knew I had a smirk on my face when she laid her daggers on me. "No food, toss it out right now."

I rolled my eyes but complied. Goodbye Peanut butter and jelly, such a tasty snack I'd never get to consume. When I got up this time I did have to limp to the trashcan though. The fucker was on the other side of the room, I made it back in one piece, not tripping on anything.

We were reading one of the most boring books in the history of time. Some shit called Beowulf. It's a nice story, it really is. It was just too boring to read. I felt myself dozing off, and when Barnett called on me to answer a question I gave her the silent treatment. This made Tom nudge me in my side. He always got a kick out of me if I did something remotely bad in class. He didn't think it was too funny when he got called on next.

"What is Grendel's mothers name?" She asked in that monotone voice.

"Errrr. Gretchen?" Tom hesitantly said.

"Wrong." She said and then called on someone else. "Devon?"

"I don't fucking know…" The big football player trailed off.

Everyone snickered at him. Barnett's face was priceless. "Hall. Now!"

"Man…" He muttered more under his breath. Stalking out of the classroom. Whoa! He was just going to let her send him out of the room? What kind of bloody school was this? Filled with wankers most definitely.

Then the teacher put down the book and began to bitch us out and tell us how were such horrible students we were. In the middle of her rant Tom leaned over and pinched my side, which made me bolt upright in my seat. I heard Will take in a sharp breath of air and I turned and looked down. Tom made me jam his brothers fingers between my chair and his desk. "I'm sorry." I muttered quietly, turning around.

Mrs. Barnett whirled around and looked at me with an angry look in her eyes. "Don't even get me started on you. You've come here from a different country and you think you can do whatever you want in my classroom?"

I rolled my eyes. "Does it look like I'm disobeying you? No. I'm reading this godforsaken book. Yes? I don't talk in here. I didn't even eat in here. So you can chill the fuck out!" I snapped. I didn't even know this lady and she was going to pick me, out of all these god awful kids to call out.

"Swear jar!" She yelled.

"What is a swear jar?" I asked confused.

"Just get out of my classroom. Go wait outside with Devon! If you aren't there when I come and check on you, you're getting a referral."

I scoffed and stood up. My eyes locked with Will's and he was looking at me with an amusing look. I couldn't help but to give him a smile in return. He quickly diverted his eyes away from me and scowled. Whatever.

Limping though the door I realized I should probably sit down. I didn't feel too great. I slid down the lockers slowly, my ass caught on a lock and it hurt a bit. Nothing I couldn't handle though. The football player from earlier stood next to me with an amusing smile. He was pretty damn intimidating if you asked a scrawny person like myself. Thought I might as well make conversation while were both oh so suffering out here. Some punishment.

"Does this class get any better?" I asked him. His eyes actually lit up at my voice. My eyes narrowed. He was another British voice lover I bet.

"Pshh no. And you'd better get used to it, it feels like prison in there." I gave him a pointed look and he laughed. "Just because I'm black don't mean I know what prison feels like."

I laughed along too. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding with you." I spoke slowly.

He rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So, are you single?"

Oh god. "Not looking for a relationship." I said curtly.

He smirked. "Neither am I." He sat down next to me and got real close. This was not happening. Black guys made me nervous, they are always so damn pushy. "Interested in some black guy lovin'?"

"Also a virgin." I said slyly.

"Babe that's hard to believe, have you seen yourself?" He leaned closer, we were almost touching. "Come on, don't that stairwell look so inviting? No cameras!" The fucker tried to kiss my cheek.

I scooted away and hit my head on a lock. "Are you fucking serious right now?" I asked with attitude. He only gave me a stern look. "I'm not interested."

"Fine whatever. You don't know what you're missing out on." He got up and strolled away down the hallway, not stopping to look back. Whatever indeed.

By the time class was almost over with Barnett came out and let me back in the room without a word. I could barely get off the floor in skinny jeans and a hurt ankle. But I managed. There was no way I was going to get help from _her._ I sat down with ease and put my shit in my bag. "Is there something wrong with your foot?" Asked Adrian.

I shrugged. "My ankle feels banged up."

"I'll look at it when we get home ok?" He said sweetly.

I only nodded. I wanted to lay down as soon as I got home, but I forgot about the plans to go to the twin's suite.

Adrian turned to Will. "What kinds of things do you have planned for fun today? Since we all know you love to control what we do."

Will scoffed. "I don't care, you guys can do whatever, I'm catching up on some sleep." I could hear his eyes rolling in that sentence.

"Don't worry about his diva attitude, he's in a bad mood." Thomas said with humor in his voice.

The tension was thick between me and Will and I think we were the only ones to feel it. I don't know what I even did. Stupid boy making me feel completely and utterly stupid.

I sighed in relief as the bell rang. Tom stayed at my side with every pain filled step across the hall to Arts and Humanities. I didn't really register the rest of the day, I was too out of it, having the pain of my ankle to distract me from my studies. I aced a test in College Algebra though. So I wasn't that distracted.

We all met out in the parking lot after school, Adrian had his arm resting on my hip to help me incase I lose my balance. "So what are the riding plans?" Adrian asked cautiously. Will looked like he was more agitated than he has been the whole day. The twins were sharing a cigarette.

The twins were riding together in a pretty white Audi. What was up with German's and foreign cars? Tom spoke up just then. "Ellie should totally ride with us!" He said with a happy grin, taking one last drag on his smoke.

Will scowled just then. "She is _not _getting in my car." He spat in my direction. I met his gaze and his eyes were filled with so much hatred.

I stepped away from Adrian. "Dude, what the fuck is your problem with me?" I asked. Anger shook my body, my teeth clinked together and my fists were clenched.

"My problem? Well first off you're a whore. Second, you aren't even pretty so I don't see what Tom sees in you. Third you're boring and come off as rude…" Boy did I cut him off before he could even finish what he was going to say.

I laced my fingers together in front of me so I wouldn't do anything stupid. "I'm not a fucking whore, I do what I want. Look in the mirror before you decide what's pretty or not, because your face needs to be evaluated." I scoffed. "I'm the one who comes off as rude? I'm not the one who hates someone before getting to know them." I pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Whoa, whoa." Adrian started off. "Ellie can ride with me, no problem with me." He said in a frenzy.

Thomas' face was red with anger. "Bro leave Ellie the fuck alone." He pushed his brother, stomping on the cigarette butt.

"Planned on it." Will said, turning his back on me and getting into his all of a sudden god awful car.

Tom hugged me to his chest, wiping away the angry tears that leaked from my ice blue eyes. "Don't let him get to you alright?" I nodded. "I'll see you later though right? I don't want to fail that Spanish project eh?" He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Sure. See you then gorgeous." I smiled as he kissed me on the top of the head and bounded off to their car.

I turned around and got into Adrian's car. I felt very down.

"Please don't worry about Will, he can be a total drama queen at times." He tried to comfort me.

I only shrugged, I wasn't in the mood for a conversation right now.

We were on our was to pick up Ian from day care then we were off to spend the day at the twins' home.

And you know what?

I was fucking dreading it.

**Hope you guys liked? I know I probably lost a ton of readers from not updating all the time, but school is stressing me out and my family is a computer hog at the moment :/**

**REVIEW PLEASE? :D**

**Twitter: CharlieCat94**


	7. Foolin'

**Black**

**Chapter seven: Foolin'**

Adrian and I were parked out in front of Ian's daycare. He wouldn't let me out of the car because he thought I wasn't okay at the moment. Well for the thoughts going through my head, I wasn't okay, because I wasn't used to being called ugly. On the outside I wasn't letting it phase me. I had on a fake attitude, and maybe Adrian knew something was up after all? Well I wasn't going to confess about it, because I hated when people ask if I'm okay, constantly. I fucking hate it. And that's what he was doing now.

I kept rolling my eyes and looking out the window. The tears were at bay, for now at least. Okay well, I do have self esteem issues, but there was no way in hell that I would tell people about it. I didn't need a reason to go back to the loony bin. Yes, its calming and comforting, but I'm actually enjoying myself going to a normal school, making normal friends, and driving around school. None of those were close to possible at the institute.

"Well since you wont own up and tell me what's bothering you ready to go in and collect Ian? I'm sure you don't want to keep Thomas waiting, am I right?" He elbowed me in the side and laughed a little bit crazily.

I gave a smile, to show him I was okay on the outside. What did it matter how I felt anyway? The world moved on. And it bugged the fucking shit out of me that what Will said had gotten to me so badly. I barely even knew the guy and his words hurt me in my chest.

I gave an inaudible sniffle and opened the Audi door. I let my hair fall down to my waist and then re fixed it into a medium hanging bun. I rarely left my hair down. "Whoa your hair is pretty and long." Adrian said wrapping me into a hug.

I shamefully pushed him away. "Sorry, I'm not in the hugging mood." If I got a hug while I was in this type of mood I might have cried. Hugs made me weak sometimes, and that would have been one of them. Stupid tears, I hated crying.

We both walked into the daycare and Ian's face lit up when he saw me. I felt a little bad because he barely cast Adrian a second glance before wrapping his little arms around my calves. He giggled. "Elwie you are shawt!"

I laughed and picked him up and held him to my chest. "You're shorter than I am, remember that?" I told him with a smile.

"No!" He yelled. "I'm nah shawt!"

"Sure you aren't." I played with him. "Are you taller than Adrian too?" I asked, looking around for him. He was paying the bill.

"No! Sadwy he ist talwer!" He played with my bun. "Hair. Pwetty!" Then the little boy blushed like a freaking tomato! It was the cutest little thing ever. His blonde hair was flopping around every which way on his face. "Why are you hwere?"

I smiled down at the little boy, who deserved to be living in a better, loving environment. "We're going to visit William and Thomas."

His face lit up even more. "I lahve dem!"

"Awh, you're too cute!" I laughed at him and in result he blushed and hid his face in my chest, still pawing at my hair.

Adrian bounded up. "Ready to go Ian?" He said in a baby voice.

"Yesh!" He replied.

I rolled my eyes and placed Ian in the back seat, I felt so bad because we didn't have a baby seat for him to sit in. Both Ian and Adrian claimed that he was a big boy and didn't need one though. I couldn't really protest because there wasn't really anything I could do to help him. I just hope we didn't crash, which I doubt was possible because the roads were mainly dead after school for some weird reason anyways.

We were back at the hotel in a couple of minutes, and I had anxiety in the pit of my stomach. I shouldn't be worrying about what was going to happen when we got into the suite. Because in all honesty we were going to be playing some dumb dare only game while Ian took his after daycare nap. Which lasted for a while. Then after that me and Thomas was going to be going into his room for some privacy. We told everyone we were going to be studying but I don't think they buy it.

I really couldn't wait to see Tom's face when I tell him I'm not fucking him. I'll give him anal, blowjobs, hand jobs and he can fuck my boobs. I laughed internally because I was literally about to go through with it. I mean either way I'm sure he's going to tell people we fucked, and I knew this getting into this mess. And I didn't really fucking care. Made it more fun for me. Less stressful. Fooling around took my mind off of things, and I didn't give a fuck about what people thought about my ways.

Sighing. I guess Will was right… I was nothing better than a dirty whore. You know what? Fuck him.

I'm glad the rain cleared up, it at least made my mood a little bit better. "Are you okay?" Adrian asked.

I gave him the annoyed look. "Will you please stop asking me that? It's super annoying." I whispered because I didn't want to wake a sleeping Ian in my arms. He was getting heavier every second I carried him. I wish this dumb elevator would hurry the hell up.

It dinged open and I sighed in relief.

Adrian laughed. "Are you that eager to fuck Tom?"

I spun around on him. "Will you shut the fuck up with that already?"

He kept laughing. "Sorry, I love to joke around if you couldn't already tell?" He put his hair in a low ponytail and it looked a little off, I didn't dwell on his prissy hair.

"And for your information, I really want to sit Ian down, he's pretty heavy." I said in a huff. I really was a sore loser, I hated being teased. Bad sense of humor too.

"Sure you do." He said, even sticking his tongue out at me. "Sorry, the worse the person is to take my joke, the funnier it is to mess with them."

We knocked and the door was opened immediately with a very excited Tom at the door. I rolled my eyes and stepped through the door. It had a very homey feel to it and I felt a pang of jealousy and longing swell into my heart. I would not cry. I wasn't allowing myself to. I saw an older woman at the counter preparing some food. "That's Nadia our house keeper. Don't worry she's about to leave when she's done making our food." He wagged his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes and motioned at Ian laying almost lifelessly in arms. "Where can I lay him down?"

He laughed at my expression. "Well you can lay him down in Will's room." I gave him a pleading look. I didn't want to go intruding into his brothers room, who all of a sudden started hating me today. "If he messes with you I'll kick his ass. Now go knock politely."

"Well knowing where his room is may help out a little bit." I said sarcastically, trying to joke around a little bit. It might help my nerves.

"Down the hall, last door on the left." He said to me before turning and going to talk to Adrian who was lounging around on the couch.

I was also going to change into something less constricting on my ankle. Because these skinny jeans were not helping the swelling. Adrian concluded I probably had a sprain, and I really wouldn't doubt it. I'm surprised that Kurt didn't do something much worse to me. I guess it was only the beginning and anything was possible in the future. Broken bones and hiding the pain here I come. I couldn't wait.

I stopped at the last door on the left and hesitated. Why was I so damn nervous? I don't know. Then I remembered: Fuck him. I gave his door a few swift knock and I heard a muffled response but I didn't say anything or attempt to open the door. I knocked again, I mean hey, he already hated me so I might as well get on his nerves at the same time. Another knock when I heard stumbling around his room and a few muted German words, which I was assuming cuss words. I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight on my good ankle, almost falling in the process.

Will was definitely not expecting to see me here. "What the hell do you want?" He gave me a once over, and not in a good way. It made me feel threatened and that I should just shrink away under his fierce chocolate eyes. He smirked, as if he knew how he was getting to me.

"Ian needs to sleep somewhere." I replied curtly. Avoiding eye contact.

He made a face. "And?"

"Why don't you quit being a douche bag and let me lay him down in here?" Jackass.

He looked sad that I called him a douche bag, but bounced back pretty quickly. "Maybe if you say it nicely I might let him lay in here, while we play whatever fucked up game that you came up with."

"To hell if I'm saying it nicely! You've been nothing but a dick to me today, so I have no right to be nice to you." I tried not to let him get to me. But my façade was breaking quickly. "Come on you ass, my fucking ankle is hurting."

He rolled his eyes and scratched his scruff. "I bet you're only doing that to get attention."

I scoffed and put Ian into his arms. "Out of everything that you've called me, I can honestly say I'm not a fucking liar, I tell it straight. I'm not some charity case, I don't go around limping to get sympathy."

"Right." He shut the door with Ian and I walked away angrily before he could come back. I swear to god, I could punch that boy in the face if I really could. Well not right now, if this shit progressed it might actually happen.

Thomas laughed. "You look stressed babe."

"I'm not your babe. And I'm going to hit your brother in the face one day." I grabbed my bag from Adrian and asked, "Where's a bathroom at? I need to change out of these stupid jeans."

"What's wrong with those jeans? They really show off your butt." He said in a not shy way.

"Well what I'm about to put on, you might like a little better." I said slyly and waited for an answer about the bathroom.

Both guys looked very entranced. They probably knew I was going to be wearing a short ass skirt… with my ass hanging out. "Down the hall and to the right."

I did as he was told and when I turned down the hall I bumped into Will's chest and gave a gasp of pain, he had nudged my ankle really hard. "Fuck off." Was the only reply he had for me.

Brushing it off I closed the door and locked it behind me. I stared into the mirror. I wasn't ugly, was I? For my whole existence I've always thought of myself as pretty damn hot. Either this was my wakeup call or I should just ignore Will. I mean who was he to me anyways? I refused to let the tears fall in their bathroom. They would definitely know that something was up if I came out all red teary eyed.

I sat on the toilet and shimmied off the white skinny jeans, I was careful around my ankle area because the swelling had gotten really bad. I slipped on a short white skirt, and left my flats and jeans in my bag. I might as well just leave it in the bathroom. I looked at my ankle and it started hurting way more that it was now. I averted my attention from it. And ran a hand down my smooth soft legs. I didn't really grow leg or armpit hair, so for that I was grateful.

Limping back to where the guy waiting for me, all their eyes fell onto my ankle. "Would you like a baggie of ice dear?" Nadia asked me.

"That would be lovely." I said back sweetly, not wanting to seem rude. I already knew Will probably told her to be mean to me or something on the lines of that. Or maybe I was just too paranoid. Yeah probably the latter.

I put my hurt ankle on a pillow that Tom had ready for me on his lap and sat with my legs together out in front of me on the nice carpeted floor. "Don't touch it!" I nearly screamed when I saw him try to poke it with an out stretched finger.

"I wasn't going to touch it!" He whined.

Nadia appeared with my ice and then quickly disappeared back into the kitchen. "My ass you weren't. Now you can hold the ice onto it!" I handed him the baggie and he placed it gently on my wound. Not like he isn't taking the opportunity to run his hands all up my legs anyways. The farthest he dared to go in front of the guys was halfway up my thigh.

"Speaking of asses…" Will started off. "I can totally see the side of your butt cheek. If you don't mind, next time can you whore it down a little bit. You ever think that I don't want to see how desperate you look for a mans touch…"

Adrian and Tom both cut him off. "Dude! Shut the fuck up, she didn't even do or say anything to you!" They both gave each other shifty eyes and laughed.

"Just saying!" He threw his hands out in exasperation.

I spread my legs apart a little bit, just enough for Tom to take a peaking glance up my skirt. Like I knew he would. I was only doing this to get on Will's nerves. Adrian was giving me an amused expression, and I'm sure Will was giving me a death glare. I mean its not like they could see up my skirt, since they were sitting off to the side of me anyways. Tom licked his lips, and I felt his hard on move the pillow. I giggled.

"How about you explain this game you've played back in England?" Adrian directed towards me.

I nodded and shifted so I could see everyone. Well besides Will, since he was texting away on his stupid Android. "Well we played it back in the in.." I stopped myself I almost said institution. "Er.. My old school. It was to get to know each other better. It's called two truths and one lie."

Tom's face lit up. "I know this game! Who wants to go first?"

"We'll draw straws." I suggested.

About 10 minutes later we had our names written on paper into one of Tom's weird looking beanies. Will's name was drawn first. Glad we had to make these up before we went, because we took forever. This was a lot harder than it sounded.

He cleared his throat. "I love to sing, I don't have a favorite band, or I used to take school online before I moved here."

"Now everyone gets one guess." I said almost too quietly. "I think you have a favorite band." I said even more quietly.

"What did you say?" He called even more sarcastically.

Ugh, why am I even here? Tom was not sitting behind me; I was laying on my side. And he was running his hand down the contours of my curves. Sometimes going under my skirt to feel around and to grab my ass. He fingered my thong too, it wouldn't be the only thing he'd be fingering later… I cleared my head.

"I said, I think you have a favorite band."

"Why?" He said back lifelessly. Not breaking his poker face.

"Because everyone has a favorite band." I said back logically. "If not, then they have a favorite artist or genre."

"You got it." He said back stoically.

I reeled. "I got it?"

"I do have a favorite band."

"Who are they?" I pressed.

"They aren't very well known, so I wouldn't expect you to know them anyways."

"Kayy." I said. I was done with talking to him. It was like trying to get information out of a brick wall.

The game continued.

I was next.

**Hope you guys liked? :3**

**REVIEW! :D**


	8. Sex Sort of

**Black**

**Chapter eight: Sex… sort of ;)**

My two truths and a lie were very simple, only because I didn't want any of them to start digging my past out of me. I did not want to talk about it. "Born in England, I hate my accent, and I love to sing." Simple enough I guess.

Will was the first to jump to conclusions and hurt my ego. "Well since you look like you cant sing, then I think it's the third one."

I rolled my eyes but stayed silent, giving the others time to try and guess. Adrian was next. He laughed. "I bet you love your accent you conceited bitch." He joked around with me.

Thomas voiced his opinion, squeezing one of my butt cheeks under my short ass skirt while laying behind me. "I bet you weren't born in England! You could have been born anywhere in the world, then moved to England and picked up on an accent." Well wasn't he the spunky one?

I rolled my eyes. "Adrian was right." I said giving him a praising look.

"And I thought Will was conceited!" Adrian bellowed with a smirk.

Will spoke up then. "There is no way you can sing!" He said, clearly frustrating that he was wrong.

"Dude, it's just a game. The whole point of playing it is to get to know each other a little more." I said back in a bitchy tone. He really was getting on my fucking last nerve.

"Yeah, well prove it." He snapped back.

Somehow this angered me horribly. "I don't have to prove shit to you. You either believe me or you don't, I don't give a fuck."

"Look here you ugly bit…" Will started but Adrian cut him off.

"Oh my god, just shut the hell up!" He said exasperatedly. "Quit being fucking jealous already William."

Will huffed. "I'm not jealous."

"Oh yeah?" Adrian started. "Why are you all of a sudden a douche bag? Why cant you just be nice to Ellie? What did she ever do to you?"

Will just scoffed but stayed silent. I did nothing to him. He was the sweetest guy I've ever met in probably my whole life. My head was all of a sudden pounding and I know I was having medicine withdrawals again. I pushed away from Tom gently and sat with my legs together, making sure not to hurt my ankle in the process. I rubbed my temples gently, not wanting to put any pressure that what was necessary on them. I wondered how long it was going to take for me to finally stop having these headaches? Hopefully they'd quit soon.

When Will saw my pained expression a smile crossed his lips. What the fuck goes through that boys head anyways. Adrian just sighed. "I think I'll go wake up Ian, me and him should be going. Kurt will be home soon."

"But you guys didn't even get to eat yet." Tom whined, standing up to go sit on the couch.

"All this arguing is giving me a headache, and it looks like Ellie is there too." Adrian stated flatly. He probably wasn't too happy about having to bring poor Ian back into the home of those monsters. Or he just wanted to leave.

Will went down to his room to collect the poor child. "Elwie!" Ian cried, and he wriggled free of Will's grasp and bolted over to where I was on the floor. He plopped himself down in my lap and his face in my chest. "I missed you!" He wailed.

I giggled. "I just picked you up from daycare a few hours ago." I smoothed back his hair, then took in my surroundings. Will had gone back to his room, and Adrian and Tom were standing by the door waiting for Ian to be done with me.

"I no want you evah to weave me." He said sweetly.

I kissed him on his cheek and he turned tomato red. "I'll stay with you as long as I can." I didn't want to tell him forever, because in all honestly, I didn't know if this was my permanate spot or not.

"Pwomise?" He giggled.

"I promise!" I said back with a giant smile. "Now its time for you to leave, Adrian is waiting for you."

He glanced up shyly to where his foster brother was waiting for him. "Aren't you coming Elwie?"

I gave a small sigh. "I'll be home later. I have a big project to work on with Tom. I promise I'll be back."

And I guess that's all it took, because he gave me a swift hug and climbed of my lap and ran towards Adrian.

XxX

Tom was kissing me long and hard. His tongue was dancing against mine in a battle of dominance. We were currently in his non squeaky bed, and I was straddling him. He got me out of my shirt and bra and was harshly grabbing at my boobs, which made me moan his name. I felt his cock grow even more hard under my ass. He knew I wasn't going to fuck him, but he still agreed to fool around with me. I was fucking grateful too, because with all this damn stress I have built up in my body, I need a release.

"I think you need to do something with that skirt…" He trailed off, his voice hot and heavy on my nipple.

"I think you're right." I sighed out. I rolled off of him so I could kick off the skirt and he looked down at me hungrily. I had taken my thong off at the same time. I was laying in front of Thomas completely naked. And you know what? I wasn't bothered in the least. He shrugged out of the rest of his clothes too, his cock was big. And hard.

I pushed him down on the bed and I took hold of his shaft. A small gasp escaped his lips as I took him in my mouth. I knew he liked it once both of his hands entwined themselves in my hair, which wasn't in the bun anymore, and he guided my mouth. He came on my chest. It was my turn to be eaten out and god, I've never felt so good before. He had me undone in seconds. I moaned really loud and he kept trying to silence me with his lips, because he didn't want to upset Will anymore. I mean I couldn't help it. It just felt so damn good…

We were laying there, just staring sweetly at each other. "What you said about anal, do you really mean that?" He asked, kind of hopefully. He just wanted to stick his aching dick in a tight hole. I laughed it off in my head.

"Yeah." I propped my head up on my hand.

"Wont that, like, hurt your ass?" He laughed at the awkwardness of that sentence.

I scoffed. "I've done it before, it wont hurt me." I smiled reassuringly, then got on all fours with Tom on his knees behind me.

I rubbed and pinched my clit at hard and fast as I could as he was pumping in and out of my ass as hard as he could. It was all a big blur of ecstasy. Not long after he was collapsing on top of me and we were both laying there in a gasping heap. "Wow." Was all he really had to say, because then he started getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I didn't want to be left alone in his room. Naked. What is Nadia came in or something. How awkward would that be?

"Well, I'm starving so I'm going to go eat." He said simply, lighting up a cigarette. Hm. He sounds a bit cold hearted. At the moment, I don't really give a fuck if he was using me, or if he wasn't. As long as I had fun in there, and boy did I have fun. He left the room in only his boxers.

Okay then? I was getting pretty damn tired of the twins' bipolar attitude. I shrugged it off and just dressed in my skinny jeans from earlier. I didn't want to walk into Kurt while I was wearing a short ass skirt. I had a bad feeling about that one. Once I dressed I stood awkwardly in Tom's room, listening for my surroundings. I didn't hear anything except him cursing himself in the kitchen. I slowly limped to the front door.

"See you tomorrow." He called sweetly over his shoulder. "I hope we pass that giant Spanish final tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "Same here. See ya." I called, trying to unlock his front door. There was so many bolts and locks and it was just so damn confusing. I eventually got it, and when I shut the door I heard Tom's soft laughs from the kitchen. Okay, I guess we were on talking terms. I sighed. Not even through my first week in this damn country and I'm already stirring up shit and drama.

Thanking god when the front door of our suite was open. I gasped when I ran straight into a hard torso. I braced for the hit until I heard that it was Adrian. "Wow, you look paranoid." He laughed.

"Well I cant really help it." I said back, side stepping him to go to my room.

He jolted right past me and shut my bedroom door. "There are surprises in there for you." He said with a glint of happiness in his voice.

I scowled. "I hate surprises Adrian. They make me feel horrible. If moving here and taking up a room didn't make me feel bad enough…" I trailed off when he cut me off with a laugh.

"Please. You worry way too much. It's stuff I got for you. I know not everyone has been a good friend towards you, but it's something that can make you feel more comfortable." He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Just accept please?"

I snorted. "I don't even know what you got me, and you're wanting me to accept?" I laughed out loud.

"They aren't wrapped, so technically they aren't classified as surprises." He laughed at my expression. He put a blindfold over my eyes. "Wow, your hair is one giant mess, you and Tom must have had a LOT of fun." I heard the teasing in his voice.

I rolled my eyes behind the cloth. "Oh, we had fun alright." I stated. I changed the subject as he led me inside my room by both of my hands. "Where are Trish and Kurt?" I asked warily. I didn't want to have to deal with them. But I knew I was going to have to eventually.

"They haven't been home yet, so I just put little Ian to bed." He said simply.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked.

"Almost 10 at night." He replied smugly.

I laughed.

"Well are you ready?" Before I could protest he undid my blindfold and my eyes bulged. On my bed sat a white paper thin Mac computer. Those must have cost a fortune. "Before you get an attitude, there's more." I sighed. "Hold out your hands." I did as I was told. He places a cell phone in one hand a iPod in the other. Which were also white.

"This must have cost a fortune. I cant possibly accept." I tried shoving them back to him, but he gently shoved my hands back.

"Please take them? The cell phone would make me feel a whole lot safer anyways, and the rest is just for fun. Do not worry about it darling." He gave one last plead.

"Fine." I said back gently. I placed my gifts gently down on my bed and enveloped Adrian into a bone-crunching hug. He laughed at my affection.

What broke us apart was the loud door slam from our front door. We broke apart quickly and Adrian bolted out of my room, closing the door softly. I hid my new stuff in a dresser drawer, just in case Kurt had something negative to say about it. I had a feeling I would be paid a visit from him tonight.

I was right.

So deathly right.

**:3 **

**Its been forever, and I'm honestly going to stop with the excuses. Hope you guys liked it. **

**REVIEW :D**

**[Btw, don't give up on me, I WILL get this story out and done.]**


	9. Super size that shit!

**Black**

**Chapter nine: Super size that shit!**

I had enough time to change into some comfortable white basket ball shorts before he came barging in my room. I was sitting carefully on my bed, hoping he wouldn't take another swing at my poor ole ankle. At first we were just having this weird and awkward stare off before it looked like he was about to blow up in my face. He grabbed my up from my spot on the bed and I heard my shirt tear a little.

"Let's get this right. When I enter your room you don't stay lounging on your bed like some lazy slob. When I come in you stand to meet me. And for heavens sake don't make eye contact with me or speak unless spoken to. Others may find your accent charming but your voice is like acid to me. I fucking it. Along with you." He spat in my face at the top of his lungs.

His little speech only became more violent. "My wife told me what you did to Ian. Don't ever let me see you fucking touching my kid, you got that you filthy whore?" He smacked me on my already bruised cheek, then kneed me in my stomach. I groaned in pain. This was not helping my headache. He laughed at my discomfort. "So I really like this part of breaking in a new kid."

I already knew what was going to happen before he launched me across my room. My head connected with the wall and I felt my vision darkening. I knew better than to pass out though, that's when everything always takes the turn for the worst. I felt his presence next to me and then his hard boot connecting to my side over and over and over again. Eventually I couldn't feel it anymore, I didn't like that feeling.

The only way I knew he stopped was when my back quit hitting the wall. He yanked me up by my hair. I wish I had put it up in a bun. With my hair being as long at it was, it would be my weakness. "One more thing. You aren't allowed to eat here. You are fat enough already, why endorse your obesity habits? Eat before you come here." He licked down my neck and nibbled on my collar bone before he just dropped my back to the floor.

I'm just glad he didn't see any hickeys, because I knew I would never hear the end of it then.

I cried myself to sleep. I slept right there on the floor, not even bothering to shower. Fuck my life. Here comes the depression… Well, I barely slept anyways. I was too uncomfortable and in pain to do anything really. I expected Adrian to come in and make sure I was okay, but I didn't really hold it against him when he didn't. I most certainly didn't want him being hurt by Kurt. He didn't deserve anything. I deserved it all…

Wincing and muffling the cry of pain as I struggled so stand up. It was impossible for me to bend without tears pooling over. I realized I was going to miss first period probably. Adrian didn't wake me up this morning and I had a feeling Kurt had something to do with it. It was like he appeared at my very thought of him.

"Go get showered and get ready for school you whore, I'm driving you today." Kurt spat out at me. "That no count son of mine isn't driving you today. You should love me, I'm actually cutting you some slack." With that he stormed out of the door.

I would never love him!

Grabbing my new iPhone out of my drawer I decided that I should text Adrian.

**Me: Hey, I'll be there in time for second period.**

I didn't expect him to reply anytime soon, so I achingly tore off my clothes. Putting on some pants were going to be the hardest to do, since it killed me to bend over. God I'm going to have fun sitting down in class. I also refused to look at my side because I knew it was going to be pretty god awful nasty. I couldn't take bruises or anything else gory. It reminded me of my past, and it wasn't good in my terms. It made me want to be in my safe place again. It made me want some of the pills the institution used to give me.

Putting the shower spray on the gentlest nozzle, I put it on the coldest temperature. I'd rather get chills rather than be burned. Plus wasn't heat bad for wounds or bruises? Anyways, I took the quickest shower that I was capable of, which probably wasn't quick at all. I was just trying to concentrate about not slipping when I climbed over the side of the tub. I towel dried my hair as quick as I could. Too bad it was still a little wet. Glancing in the mirror I did my makeup quick, concealing the never healing bruise and putting on some eyeliner and eye shadow. I looked decent.

I found some Capri's and slid them painfully on, blinking back tears. I tied my white converse and just put on a long sleeved white shirt. I flung my hair in a crazy messy bun and checked my phone. Adrian replied 3 times.

**Adrian: You should definitely stay home.**

**Adrian: Helloooo?**

**Adrian: Just climb in bed, it wont hurt to take one day off.**

I sighed as I replied.

**Me: Kurt insists I go. And he's even giving me a ride.**

I put my phone on silent and slid it in my pocket. Opening my door I just stood there in the living room until he acknowledged me. He gave me a giant smile because for once I actually listened to him. And on the way down to the first floor, in the elevator he kept trying to make polite conversation with me! I was caught off guard and jumpy because I thought he was only testing me. I mean he could strike at any minute. I only nodded and shook my head. No way could I take another hit at the moment.

The car he drove was a nice looking Mercedes. It was black and gorgeous. We both kept quiet through the whole ride to the stupid little school. What I would give to just be laying in my bed right now. Now I knew that no matter how much pain I'm in, I should always try to lay down on something soft. It would have helped way more that the floor I bet.

We pulled up to the front of the school and he didn't say a single word to me as I exited the car. I made sure to close the door gentle, because I don't want him actually have a reason to beat my ass in this time. I shook my head clear of anything negative, because I was already in pain and depressed feeling, I didn't need to have thoughts about that awful man.

I tried to make my limping as less noticeable as possible and it was really hard to do. You could probably tell I was in pain if you laid eyes on me. And being a new kid, everyone had their eyes on me. Well except for now, the halls were empty. Everyone was in second period already, it started a little over 10 minutes ago. The lady in the Attendance office was quick to fill out my slip before shooing me away. She was on the phone. Rude bitch.

The steps weren't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I made it to class quick despite my issues and knocked. Will opened the door with a jolly smile, then his eyes narrowed and he let the heavy door fall on my tiny frame. I didn't gasp out in pain, I held that shit back. I kept the tears at bay. I was _not _going to cry at school. Byrd allowed me to just toss away the tardy slip and I slowly lowered myself into my desk.

I was tense, I couldn't move. I tried to play it off when Will cast me a wtf glance. Why should I even care? Why don't I just tell somebody? Oh yeah, I was tired of being shipped around to different families. Ugh stupid.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until we tried to watch a movie on the Civil War and my stomach made grumbling noises every time a quiet scene came on. I would have rubbed away my pain, but it would only send my side into its random pain fits. I couldn't even lay my fucking head down on the desk because of my damn side. And boy was I tired! When I got out of this stupid place I was going to try to sleep until Kurt came home. Oh my lock on the door is gone now.

Tom kept trying to talk to me through the movie, but I only nodded and kept my answers short. No offence to him or anything, talking hurt. "Are you okay?" He finally asked me in a whisper. His face looked really worried. I blushed and looked away to the clock. Too many minutes were left.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just super tired and my ankle pain is 10 times worse today. It kind of hurts to talk too." I played with my bangs while answering him.

He snorted. "It hurts to talk? How do you mean?"

I sighed. "I really don't know why, it just does. I'm sorry, I'm just in a horrible mood today." I did a small shrug without wincing. 10 points to me.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk, you know that right?" He said, messing up my bangs, making them all poofy looking.

"Awh, how sweet." I said in a happy voice. At least he was helping my mind wander. I had a feeling we were never going to talk about last night. "And thanks. I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed." My voice sounded lifeless even to me just then. Oh well, what can a girl do.

"Want to hang out today?" He winked and pointedly stared at my cleavage.

"Cant. I'm sleeping as soon as I get back to the suite."

He looked a little disappointed. "Can I join you?" Horny little teenager.

I shook my head. "Sadly no. I'm only in for sleeping."

Mrs. Byrd turned on the lights just then and I winced. They were some fucking bright ass lights. Or was I just that tired? Tom turned around in his seat and slouched. "I'm hoping you guys paid attention because here's a 50 question study guide questionnaire." She said in a sing song voice. "To the ones who didn't pay attention," She shot a look in my direction. "I'd be making Google and Wikipedia your best friends."

Tom turned around his desk to work with me. "Hey, baby bro, come work with me and Ellie!" To my surprise he didn't object like I thought he would. But that didn't mean he talked to me.

I glanced at the sheet and glanced back up to Tom. He was looking at his brother expectantly. Will was already filling out his sheet. "No you cant copy." He said to Thomas.

"Fine. I guess I'll go home and Google everything." He hung his head in shame. I just laughed. Because in reality I probably wasn't going to be doing any work whatsoever. I just didn't care in this school. Fail me. "Where do you go instead of lunch?" Tom suddenly asked me.

I shrugged. "Everywhere really." I said vaguely. I didn't want him to know what I spent my yesterday in a bathroom stall crying.

"Don't you get hungry? And don't say you don't because I heard your stomach eating itself during the movie." He laughed.

I giggled. "You heard that? And yeah I do get hungry, but I cant really do anything about it." I shrugged the wrong way and winced. He disregarded it though, not wanting to call attention over here. Fuck that one hurt.

Will glanced at me, because when I winced, I was almost touching him. He looked disgusted and recoiled his arm. Whatever. At least he isn't bitching me out. I definitely couldn't take that. I'd cry. I'm in a fragile state at the moment.

"Come to lunch with me and I'll buy you something to eat! I don't like my girls too skinny." He said in a serious tone. Which made Will scoff. Well you cant please the boy can you? Fucker. Ugh, why does everything he do bother me in the pit of my stomach. I just want to strangle him. Maybe that was the feeling?

I rolled my eyes when I came back to reality. "Last time I checked I'm not your girl, and no thanks. I'll have Adrian stop off so I can buy something after school." I gave a small smile.

"Well it sounds like your attitude is coming back at least." He smirked at me.

Will started in then. "You are a filthy gold digging bitch!" He whined at me, looking me in the eyes. "Just because he buys you shit doesn't mean you ask him to buy you everything!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't fucking ignore me." He whispered. Not wanting to make a scene. "Its because I'm right, aren't I?" He looked smug.

"Please. I have my own money." I said back weakly, I just didn't want to argue today, couldn't he fucking see that? I guess not. Will is really thick headed.

"What money?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

I scoffed. "None of your damn business."

And the bell rang.

XxX

Adrian helped me into his Audi, which had really fucking low to the ground seats. I was thankful for his help, but when he tried to give me a hug I pushed him away gently. He understood immediately. The twins' looked at us like we were on some type of drugs or something. When he started up the car I rolled down the window and yelled bye to Tom and I flipped off Will. Which made everyone but him laugh.

"Can you drop me off at a food place or something? I haven't eaten in who knows how long. I feel like I'm about to pass out from starvation." I said, exaggerating everything. I did that a lot.

He laughed at me. "We have food at the suite, cant you wait 5 more minutes?"

I sighed. "Kurt said I'm too fat, and if he sees me eating at the suite I'm going to be punished."

This made Adrian outraged, but he complied and took me to McDonalds. He didn't want me eating in his car so we both went in. "Want anything? I'll buy for you since you have been too generous to me lately." I smiled at him, taking my credit card out of my wallet in my school bag.

"If you insist!" He replied back. "I want a Big Mac meal! Super size that shit!"

I giggled at him and gave the lady our order. I had some spicy chicken deal. It was really good though. I downed it really fast, and my fries weren't too far behind from being gone. "I cant believe you just beat me at eating all the food first. Usually I'm the one who shoves it all away."

"I told you I was starving!"

XxX

I slept until the afternoon of the next day. Which was thankfully Saturday.

My body hurt more, but at least I was well rested.

Kurt and Trish were gone.

Today was going to hopefully be a good day.

I smiled up at my ceiling.

**:D**

**Two updates in one night? ;)**

**REVIEW :D**


	10. Then, I'm going to punch him!

**Hello guys, omg it has been too long! My goal is to finish this story, so now I'm back and at it again. I probably lost most of my readers, but if I have any of you guys still out there, just review and I'll give you all a special mention in my next chapter. **

**Well, I'm working part time at Kroger in the bakery/deli, dropped out of college, and I'm hoping to go back this January or February. How about you all, what have you guys been up to? **

**Black**

**Chapter ten: Then, I'm going to punch him**

I looked in disgust at my bruised reflection I the bathroom mirror, what the hell happened to me? Traitor tears fell down my cheeks as I reached for my razor and held it at bay on my arm. Am I ever going to find a family that loves me like their own? Am I ever going to fit in? Why does Will despise me so much? But the bigger question is, why does that matter to me? He's a nobody in my life.

I gasped in delight as the cool metal of the blade cut the delicate skin of my forearm, I couldn't help but give my reflection a sick and twisted smile. I am so fucked up in the head. I began laughing quietly to myself before the guilt took over and sobs rocked my body. Crying never came easily to me, which is why I was making loud and ugly sounds. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs, and I kept gasping between sobs.

"Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with you?" A bewildered Adrian stood in the doorway to my bathroom, I could have sworn I locked it. "Thank the lord Jesus they took the locks off your shit." Oh, I guess I didn't.

I started crying heavier. "Don't look at me…" I spat out. I didn't want him to see me like this. I wasn't supposed to be an emotional wreck, in front of people that is.

Adrian kneeled next to me and it made me flinch back. He took the razor from my hand, gasping when he accidentally cut his hand in the process. He stared at all the blood that got all over me, I didn't know I got that messy with the blade. "Now," He started out, sounding very cautious. "Why would you do this to yourself? Cutting isn't healthy!" He wrapped his strong arms around my tiny frame and rocked my while making shushing sounds.

I sniffled and waited a few minutes before I could talk without breaking down. "How come no one loves me?" My voice cracked.

He gave a snort. It made me roll my eyes. "I'm sure a lot of people love you doll."

"No they don't," I began. "My parents, who the hell even knows where they are?" Talking about them made me angry sometimes.

"So?" He stated. "Who cares about them. I don't have parents, I don't care if they love me or not that's for sure. I love Ian, and my friends. That's all I need in life to help me get by."

My random shot of depression was slowly fading away, but I had a feeling that is was going to stay with me through the rest of the day. Adrian grabbed my face with both of his hands and gently shook me. "Don't you ever do this to yourself again, or I'll kill you before you're able to kill yourself." He looked like he was holding back tears. I wasn't trying to kill myself though..

"I cant promise that to you, I cant even promise that to myself. Cutting gives me a rush, and just for a little bit it makes me feel better. It makes my pain drain away slowly but…" I didn't have time to finish my sentence before Adrian rudely cut me off with a series of profanities. He roughly pushed me away and stood up, making my hit my head hard on the wall. He didn't apologize.

"I'm your friend, Thomas is more than a friend to you. Did you ever think that one of us could help you out to cheer you up before you decided to run to your stupid razor? It's a sick habit, and its only going to make you kill yourself." He huffed angrily at me, yanking on his long locks before he turned and stormed out of my bathroom.

Leaving me alone and feeling worse.

**WPOV**

She looked like shit today.

Ellie was trailing behind Adrian like a little puppy dog looking all lost and confused. Part of me felt good about that, the other part, well, not so much. I was sitting in the lobby of the Los Angeles hotel we all lived in, sipping on my Saturday morning coffee reading the recent local news stories. I was watching her more than I was actually paying attention to my readings.

They walked over to the breakfast bar and Adrian starting filling up his plate with all kinds of breakfast foods, Ellie just kind of stood there awkwardly. I guess she didn't feel like eating much then. I waved them over to sit with me, I have given a lot of thought into what my twin had told me last night. I'm going to be nicer to Elle. I'm still going to be an asshole, because after I heard her and Tom fucking in his bed the other night I'm still not ready to let that go just yet. Elle is what I've taken to calling her in my head. I like it.

The tired looking girl sat down across the table from me with a hard wince, she was quiet and kept her eyes averted to the table. She wore too much makeup, and she looked thinner and more vulnerable in the long sleeved white baggy shirt she was wearing, it looked like it was one of Adrian's shirts it was that big. Wouldn't surprise me if they fucked either. Ellie looked defeated.

"Hey home dog." Adrian greeted me as he sat down, with a sausage hanging out of his mouth.

"What, the plate wasn't big enough to hold all the food you got?" I smirked at him and he laughed around his full mouth.

He gave a curious look toward Ellie. "Here sweetie, I think you should eat something. You haven't eaten since Mc Donalds yesterday." He looked like he was trying so hard to communicate with her.

Too bad that looked like his words pissed her off. "Leave me alone, I told you in the elevator that I wasn't hungry."

"Are you all in an argument or something?" I asked, trying my hardest not to sound rude or offend Ellie. She looked like she was having one of those days, I wanted to cut her some slack until she answered in that smart mouthed tone.

"It's none of your damn business." She said stubbornly. Tears fell from her eyes as she scooted her chair back from the table and quickly made her way outside.

Adrian sighed deeply. "What the hell is wrong with her Georg?" I made sure to say his true name in a whisper.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, lets just say that Ellie didn't get off on the right foot this morning."

"Can you elaborate?" I asked, not wanting to sound nosey.

"Why do you care, you don't even like her." My look of poison must have made him keep talking. "It's just that, it isn't my problem to tell. Ellie is dealing with some traumatic internal shit and I just so happened to walk in on her having one of her episodes. Then we got into an argument when I tried to help her."

"Bitch doesn't want anyones help apparently." I stated, trying to keep the façade of hatred toward her up.

Adrian rolled his eyes at me and gave me a lecture on how I should treat her nicely. Sadly, it wasn't going to happen.

**EPOV**

I took a drag of the cigarette Thomas offered me out front, it calmed me down a little bit. We were currently sitting in the front seats of his car, he was holding me to his chest. After we were done smoking he rolled his dark tinted windows up. "What's wrong beautiful?" He whispered sweetly into my ear. I shivered in a good way.

I looked deep into his brown eyes. "I don't want to talk about it Tom, it hurts too much for me to speak of at the moment. I just feel lost and confused, and I don't know what to do."

He smirked at me and my problems. I don't like how he wasn't taking me seriously. He started climbing into the back seat. Tom took off his shirt and then started unbuttoning his pants. I scoffed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tom held out a waiting hand for me, "All I want to do is make you feel better baby."

I took his hand and climbed into the back seat with him…

**I know this chapter isn't as long as I usually write, but I have to get used to writing again, its been too long! **

**REVIEW!**

**Twitter: CharlieCat94**

**Instagram: CharlarBruh**


End file.
